


These Grey Stars Above Us

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose Tyler is a young lady of standing in society, and thinks little of marriage.  She meets Dr. Johnathan Smith, a former soldier with taste for little else besides whiskey and reading.  She finds herself intruiged by him and wonders if she can draw him out and bring him back into societyA Victorianish TenRose AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HISTORICAL NOTE****************  
> I made up the war for the purposes of plot, so there was no war like the one I describe in Victorian times. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

“Have you heard the news?” Rose’s mother asked her as the two of them sat sewing in the parlor as Rose’s father met with some noblemen from the area.

Rose blinked and looked up at her mother. “No, I suppose I haven’t,” she said, furrowing her brows a little. “What news?”

“The boys are coming back from war!” Lady Tyler smiled, “Since everything has been righted, and peace treaties signed, we can go back to our normal lives.”

Rose smiled. “Brilliant,” She said, not willing to point out to her mother that there was much rebuilding to be done (that she intended to be a part of, whether her mother wanted her to or not) and said instead, “So we’ll be seeing Jack around here again soon?”

“And other, more  _ eligible  _ young men,” Lady Tyler said with an arched eyebrow.

Rose found her smile slipping. She was not truly interested in marrying yet.  She felt she had much more life to live before she was tied down to a man and a house.  She wished to travel, but she knew her mother would never allow it, and since Rose didn’t have any funds of her own, she was going to have to be content to live the life that had been planned for her since she had been born.  

“I am not  _ quite  _ ready for marriage,” she protested weakly, and her mother made an odd noise in the back of her throat, signalling that she was not quite pleased with what her daughter said. 

“I think you are quite ready,” Lady Tyler said, “You are educated, and very strong, and quite beautiful.  And you are nearly twenty one.”

“Oh, so there is a deadline now?”

“If you are not married people will wonder if there is something wrong with you,” Lady Tyler snapped back, “So you might as well put an effort into finding someone that you like.”

“Is that what you did with father?”

     She sniffed, seeming to consider that for a moment. “Most marriages are born out of politics, my dear, and you would do well to pick someone you enjoy as well as someone who will take care of you into the following years.”

     Rose wrinkled her nose. Her mother hadn't really answered her question. “And?”

     “And what?”

     “Is that what you found in father?”

     “I suppose in the end, yes,” her mother replied.  She changed the subject quickly however, saying, “and since all the eligible men are coming home, there shall be a banquet and dance to celebrate! And of course, we shall be in attendance.”

     “Of course,” Rose said a little lamely. She wasn't good at dances. She was clumsy and always felt very out of place.  Well, perhaps she wasn’t exactly clumsy, but she really felt as though she was, and the men who wanted to dance with her were obviously after her family for what they had.  All marriages were so political, and Rose hated it.  Her mother was right, that she should find someone that she could tolerate before she was forced to settle down. There was not much that she knew she wanted, if she was completely honest.

“So we…  We must attend tonight?  Where will it be held?” Rose asked politely, pondering who, exactly, she would be talking to tonight, and who she would have to put on a smile for.  

“Yes,” her mother said patiently, “It will be held at the Noble estate, you know, since Sylvia Noble’s adoptive son is coming home.  Hm, actually, he might already have returned!”

“That would be James, yes?”

“Yes, a very nice young man.”

“I know, I have correspondence with his sister, Donna.  We speak on occasion.” She looked at her mother. “You know I have very few friends.”

“Yes,” her mother said, seeming a little uncomfortable, “But there was little time for friends.”

“It was not that there was little time,” Rose replied, “It is that I do not get along well with the members of society here.  I am not like them.”

“We will see tonight,” Lady Tyler said simply.

Rose sighed, knowing that there was not a lot of choice in the matter for her.  She sighed and went back to her sewing.

**************

That night, Rose was dressed by her servant, a young girl named Amelia, who Rose regarded as her dearest friend, even though their stations were wildly different.

“Well, I will be there tonight as well, to wait on you and your mother,” Amelia said, “And I know some people at the Noble household, so I won’t be lonely or anything.”  She smiled at Rose in the mirror as she styled her hair into a curled updo with pieces hanging down, framing her face.  

“So you will not stay with me?” Rose asked.

“Oh, well,” Amelia shrugged, “I thought you might be looking for someone.”

“And who?”

Amelia smiled. “Your mother tells me that Dr. Noble is a very attractive man.”

Rose blushed. “Amelia, I haven’t even met him. He could be terrible, or a horrible flirt, like Jack.”

“Oh, I am excited to see Jack again,” Amelia laughed, “Life has not been as comedic without him around.’  
Rose had to agree. Jack was at their estate often, to have tea or to trade horrible jokes with Rose’s father.  She had missed him terribly, but he also sent letters, so his presence was always near, in a way.  He had been a brother like figure to Rose for a long time, and got on very well with Amelia as well, but she had made it clear that he was not going to be receiving anything from her, as she still had an honor to protect and hoped for marriage.  
“You should meet Dr. Noble,” Amelia said, shaking Rose’s shoulder a little to get her attention again.  “He is very successful, and quite available, as the odds are.”

Rose raised her eyebrow at her friend in the mirror. “Hm,” She tilted her head, pretending to contemplate it.  “Ah, yes, but he has definitely had his share of female attentions,” She said, “Being that he is so successful.”

“He has taken on no courtships!” Amelia replied, patting Rose’s shoulder before going back to pinning her hair, “You should talk to him.”

“And what will you do if I do not?” Rose asked.

“I shall be very disappointed,” Amelia said, “Because I hope to visit with Rory and I would hate to be married before you.”

It was a little hint that Rose would have to be married before Amelia could quit.  Well, it was not a necessity, but Amelia did not want to leave Rose on her own before she was married, and Rose did want Amelia to have what she wanted.  She deserved it, after all.

“Do you fancy Rory?” Rose asked.

“It is too early to tell,” Amelia shrugged. “He is a fine looking man, and seems quite nice, but it is… He may not want to begin a courtship with me, since I am a servant.”

“If that is a reason for him not to court you, then you do not want to court him,” Rose said, frowning.  “But you will speak to him tonight?”  
“Yes,” Amelia said, blushing a little. Rose never saw her looking shy, so it put a smile on her face that she might have found someone who caught her interest.  She refused to meet Rose’s eyes and said, “Now stop distracting me, we need to get you ready to leave.”

*******

The moment the Tyler family got to the Noble estate, Amelia murmured to Rose that she would be around should she need any assitance.  Rose had barely turned to her to say something before she was gone, approaching some of the other servants.

Rose smiled a little and looked back at her mother and father, who were watching her carefully, as though waiting for her to do something that would embarrass them. 

They were introduced and led down to the banquet hall, and Lady Tyler grabbed Rose’s arm the moment they approached one of the tables. 

“There is Dr. Noble,” she said, gesturing to a young man with dark hair and eyes that will brown and quite haunted.  

“I would like to speak to Donna first,” Rose said to her mother. “I am not here to simply speak to Dr. Noble.”

“He was a good soldier, so I have heard,” Lord Tyler said softly, “But a soldier’s duties are painful. It would be best to let him alone a bit, so you not think so?” He asked, facing his wife. 

     Lady Tyler had the decency to look guilty, as she had only been thinking about the party that would occur and not the events that brought on such a celebration. Of course, Dr. Noble had gone through terrible things, and struggled through the war. Rose felt her heart go out to him in a way.  She hoped he would not sink into a depression, as soldiers often did. 

     Lord and Lady Tyler went to greet the Nobles and Rose spotted Donna, and made her way over to her. When Donna made eye contact with her, she smiled happily and waved her over. She embraced Rose warmly and pulled back quickly. 

     “You look positively lovely!” She said, giving her upper arms a little squeeze. “I hope you find this party as dreadful as I do.”

     “Of course I do,” Rose said, laughing. “Of course, we haven't sat down to dinner yet, and that might be brilliant.”

“Dinner is  _ always  _ brilliant,” Donna nodded gravely. “You will sit with me, won’t you?” 

“Yes, of course,” Rose said, excited at the prospect of spending more time with her friend, since she never truly saw her. It was a bit annoying to not be able to go anywhere without a chaperone.  It made going for visits difficult and somewhat uncomfortable.

“I do apologize, but my positively rotten brother will be at our table,” Donna said, but she was smiling.  It was clear that she was fond of her brother but perhaps she was a bit annoyed with him for some reason.

“Well, he’s just come back from the war, hasn’t he?”

“Yes, he has, but that does not make him any less miserable,” Donna’s brows furrowed in worry.  “Perhaps he will maintain a conversation tonight.  He hasn’t really, since he got home,” She said, “Of course, he speaks, but not extensively enough for our mother to be happy about it.  But never mind that, this is supposed to be a celebration.”

“It is,” Rose agreed, “But that does not mean that the men did not have a hard time.”

Donna thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “I suppose that’s true,” she said, and took her friend by the arm.  “Come, sit between my brother and me, it will protect you from our horrible friends.”

Rose laughed again. Of course, Donna was not anything like the lords and ladies that haunted these parties, their eyes just as vacant as their heads. It was positively ridiculous, really, and Donna seemed to understand that more than anyone else besides her.  They were lucky they got along so well and were not simply annoyed by each other.

On the other hand, though, Rose was more and more intrigued by this Dr. Noble the more that people talked about him.  He seemed to be dark and mysterious, and she wondered why.  He was also quite sad, and Rose wished that things had been different for him, if he felt so terribly.  

He stood when he saw Rose and his sister coming.  Donna stepped out from Rose and said, in her most dignified voice, “Miss Rose Tyler, this is my brother, Dr. Jonathan Noble.”

Rose offered her hand to him, and he took it in his and kissed the back of her knuckles. “A pleasure,” he said, his tenor voice rumbling through her.  Those eyes drew her in again, and she almost forgot to let go of his hand. 

“The pleasure is mine,” She replied.

“Miss Tyler will sit between us at dinner, if that is alright with you,” Donna interjected, unknowingly bringing Rose back to reality with her words.

Dr. Noble turned to her and nodded. “Of course. We would love to have you accompany us at our table. Have your parents come tonight?”

Rose nodded. “Yes, they are seated over there, though, and I shan’t expect them to worry about me. They expected I would sit with Donna.”

Dr. Noble nodded. “Well, then, my lady, thank you for gracing our table instead of theirs.”  He pulled out her chair and then Donna’s before seating himself, missing the wide eyed shock on his sister’s face. 

Perhaps, Rose thought, this ‘celebration’ would be more interesting than she had previously thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dr. Noble talk and dance at the celebration, and Donna does a bit of matchmaking

As Donna had said, her brother did not really speak.  People tried to engage him in conversation of course, but she could not see why, as it was clear as day that he wanted to keep to himself.  He made a wide smile to appear on his face when some member of his family would tell them how much they had missed him, and they were so very glad that he was safe.

Rose, however, was far more respectful than these dignitaries and lords and ladies, so she simply left Dr. Noble to talk as he pleased, if he pleased at all (which he did not).  As a result, she spoke with Donna for the majority of the first course of the meal, leaving Dr. Noble to eat quietly, not speaking to anyone until someone spoke to him first.  It was respectful, of course, for her to leave him to do what he wanted.  It was his home, after all, and how could she try to force conversation from a man in his own home?

Around the third course, Rose was beginning to grow bored, and she could tell that Donna was as well.  She turned to Rose and said, “Do not worry, just one more course for dessert, and then we shall be able to get up and dance.”

Rose smiled and nodded a bit to her friend.  “I am enjoying myself, Donna, I do not want you to think that I am ungrateful for the invitation.”

“You do not have to lie, I am growing tired of this as well,” Donna said, “I am sure all the men want to do as rest, but our mother insisted on this party.  I find the whole idea quite ridiculous.  I am sure Jonathan would like to get some rest as well.”

Rose nodded. “Well, perhaps he can escape early.”

“I am right here,” Jonathan said from next to them. “And although I hope to escape early, I shall stay for a bit of dancing.  Will you accompany me, Miss Tyler?”

Rose blinked, surprised. “Of course,” she said, knowing that it would be rude if she refused.  

Jonathan nodded. “Thank you,” he said, “Now, just one moment please,” he pushed himself from his chair and walked from the banquet hall.  Rose turned to her friend, confusion written all over her pretty face.

“Where is he going?” She asked.

“Perhaps to get a drink,” Donna said, pursing her lips, “The wine is not strong enough for him.”

Rose bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything ill of Donna’s brother, but it would appear that he was a drunk, if the three goblets of wine he had had with dinner were not enough to sustain him.  Perhaps he was searching to get intoxicated.  She nodded in reply to Donna, afraid to say anything else that might make her friend upset. Donna sighed in a nearly violent manner next to her.

“Oh, and look, he seems to have brought a whole glass,” Donna said quietly, looking as though she felt very frustrated.

Rose moved to look over her shoulder, and saw Jonathan returning to the banquet hall, holding a full glass of whisky at waist level, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  Rose looked back to Donna.

“Doesn’t all that whiskey make him sick?  It is quite a lot in one glass.”

Donna shook her head, her face quite grim.  “He is quite used to it,” she said sadly.

Rose wondered if her mother knew this.  It was a bit disgusting, she hated to admit to herself.  Jonathan took a long drink from the glass, one that would have stunned even the most experienced drinker, but it seemed that the young man did not even wince at the large gulp of fiery whiskey.  Rose winced on his behalf. She had had a drink of whiskey once, having seen it sitting on her father’s desk, and with no one about, and as she had been only seventeen, she had tasted.  It had been terrible, and she swore she would never touch the drink again.  The soft touch of wine was much better for her.

But she knew how drinking to excess was very dangerous, and a part of her worried for this Dr. Noble.  He seemed to be a very nice man, and it really was too bad that he would be ready to destroy it for what appeared to be no reason. 

After dinner was finished and Dr. Noble had finished off two glasses of whiskey, he asked her to take the first dance with him.  Rose agreed, not sure it would have been polite to say no, though she was not sure that she wanted to be associated with this man.  She settled her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor, where others were already gathered, their drinks loosening their tongues and making them a bit more merry.  To Rose’s surprise, Dr. Noble was still light on his feet and certainly quite coherent.  It was as though he had nothing to drink at all, despite all that he had truly consumed.

“Dr. Noble, your tolerance is terribly impressive,” she told him, trying to sound as conversational as possible.

He smiled at her, settling his opposite hand on her waist. “I suppose so,” he said as he began to lead her in the dance, “It is just enough to make me forget, Miss Tyler. I am not a drunk.”

“To make you forget what?” She asked curiously, and then winced, wishing that she had not said anything at all.

He did not seem offended by her words, though his answer was cryptic.  “I think there are many things that all of us would like to forget,” he said thoughtfully.  “Mine just happen to be celebrated,” he said, jerking his chin to indicate the room around them.

She felt the urge to comfort him, though she was not sure how, exactly, she would do that.  She looked up into his eyes. “Donna tells me she thinks this very celebration is terribly unwarranted,” she said, “Perhaps you feel the same?” 

“I do,” he nodded.  “How long have you been in acquaintance with my sister?”

She found herself startled at the sudden change in the topic of conversation, but did not show it.  “I have known her for several years. I did not know about you, though, and I apologize for it.”

He shook his head. “Do not apologize.  Not much of anyone knew me, and they still do not, as much as they think that they do.”  He smiled, the expression rueful and something that made Rose unspeakably sad.

“You dance very well,” She said a bit awkwardly, not sure what else to say.  It appeared that he had not wanted anyone to know him, and she was not about to press him for more information on a past where he knew that he did not want anyone to know about him. A man who wanted to disappear was very dangerous indeed, especially when he was considered an eligible bachelor.  And he certainly was, as she could see that there were many young women scowling at her, as though she had taken up something they desperately wanted. 

“Thank you,” he said, in response to the question that she had already forgotten that she had asked.  “I took lessons when I was young.”

“Something tells me you hated that,” She replied, looking up at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her, and she wondered again how he could have had so much to drink and yet still remain such crystal clear eyes.  They were terribly dark and drew her in with a pull that was as fundamental as gravity.  It seemed to be vital that she get away from this man, as he must be troublesome. 

“Many ladies are after your hand,” she said, turning over her own shoulder, hoping he would forget her previous statement.

He twirled her out from him and then brought her back in, her skirts crushing up against his thighs. He looked over her head at the other women, who were still looking on, watching him with rapt attention. He brought his gaze back to Rose.  

“I care not for the needlepoint and tea that those women call life.”

“You do not like tea?”  
“I like tea well enough, but when it is the only topic on which someone can hold a conversation, you must know that I tire of it quickly. And what of you, Miss Tyler? Can you speak of something other than tea?”

“I wish to travel,” she said, as though her mouth had decided she should say it before her logical mind had processed the thought. She bit her own lip and looked down, terribly embarrassed. 

“Where do you wish to go?” He asked, seeming intrigued. “That is much more interesting than tea.”

She had almost forgotten that they were dancing, but he was leading her through such effortless steps that she felt as though she was walking on air.  She answered his question as steadily as she could.  “I read about Ireland and Italy, and the Scottish Moors. But reading does not equate to being there, does it?”

He nodded gravely, “It doesn’t, you are correct.  I have been to those places, I should like to tell you about them sometime.”

She was a bit surprised at this indication that he would not mind speaking to her a bit more.  Before she could bring up a response to this, the music came to an end and everyone turned to applaud the small orchestra that played the music. 

“I suppose I should speak with my parents,” Rose said, “They will no doubt want me to meet some of their friends.”  She looked around for a moment, “And it appears some of the girls here would like to speak about tea with you.”

The absolute horror on his face made her laugh, and in return, he smiled.  He took her hand and bowed to meet it, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Her breath hitched as he raised up and looked her in the eye.  “I do not wish to speak about tea, I think I should instead take a break from all this excitement.”

“You would be well within your rights to do so,” Rose nodded to him.  He tilted his head in acknowledgement to her and disappeared from the ballroom, his admirers seeming to be very distressed about that fact. One or two of them sent her a positively venomous look that she would have been happy to return, had she not been such an absolute lady.  

Although, if she returned one of them over her shoulder, how would her parents ever know? 

About three hours later, Rose began to grow alarmed when Dr. Noble did not return to the ballroom. She danced with a few other young men, but spent most of the night with Donna, as the two caught up and shared jokes with each other.  Donna told Rose that she would really like to spend more time speaking to Rose, and all but demanded of Lord and Lady Tyler that she be brought around more. 

“Where has your brother gone?” Rose asked suddenly, once she noticed how much time had passed.

“Oh, he is certainly in the library,” Donna said, rolling her eyes in a most unladylike fashion.  “His favorite place to be, when he is  _ not  _ drinking.”  She turned to her friend with a mischievous glint in her eye.  “You should go and check on him.”

She looked at Donna and raised her eyebrows. “And why?”  
“You might be a friend for him, Rose, and he does not have any of those.” Donna’s voice turned serious.  “It would be good for him, I promise.”

Rose was not sure it was proper, for her to be in the same room as him, when the two of them were unmarried.  She turned to Donna.  “And what if my parents find out?”  
“Lord and Lady Tyler will know nothing. I am on your side,” she winked at Rose, who simply had to laugh.

“Fine, I shall go, then, but I will not be there for long. I will be back.”

Donna made a sound as though she might not believe Rose, and since Rose knew where their library was, she decided to go off by herself and find Dr. Noble.

She hesitated as she approached the library, no longer hearing the music that was coming in from the ballroom.  She knocked lightly on the thick mahogany door, waiting for a reply. 

“Come in,” Rose heard a voice from inside the library.  She took a deep breath and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

“Miss Tyler,” Dr. Noble looked up at her from his seat on the couch inside the library. He had another full glass of whiskey next to him.  Her eyes were drawn to it instantly, and she found herself pursing her lips.

“Hello,” She said, turning her gaze back to him. 

“I did not expect you to come here.”

“I apologize,” Rose said, her cheeks coloring, “I should go, then.”  
“No,” Dr. Noble said, getting to his feet. “I do not mind your company.  Really.” He seemed to be a touch distressed at the idea of her leaving.  

She twisted her hands in front of her, searching her mind for something to say that would make sense to the both of them.  She found herself staring at him for just a moment before shaking herself.  

“If you are sure,” Rose said softly, and stepped closer to him, the door to the library shut behind her.  “I do not want to interfere with your reading.”

“This is my library,” he replied, gesturing to the very large room, laden with books upon books.  Rose let her gaze drift and she found a smile gracing her lips as he said, “I could visit it whenever I choose.  You are not interrupting me.’

She walked to him and gestured to the book he was holding. “What are you reading, then?” She asked, trying not to make the situation between them uncomfortable.  

Jonathan sat back down on the very plush sofa, and took a long drink from his whisky glass.  “It is a war novel.”

“And here I thought you would come into the library to avoid the war,” Rose said.

He shook his head, looking up at her and waiting until she sat down next to him, the skirts of her dress billowing out and taking up the rest of the cushions.  He returned his gaze back to his book, and said, “I should be avoiding the war, but I find it does not escape me.”  his eyes had a more bleary appearance, and she pursed her lips, holding herself back from saying something inappropriate.  

He looked to her, watching her.  “I am sorry, that is probably not what you came to talk about.”

“I did not come here to talk about anything specific,” Rose replied, “But I do fear that the drink is loosening your tongue more than you would expect.’  
His gaze travelled to the whiskey glass that sat on the side table.  “I suppose I have had much to drink tonight,” he admitted softly.  “A bit more than I usually do.”  
Rose nodded, and stood.  “Then, Dr. Noble, perhaps I should go.”

“No!” Dr. Noble stood up as well, panic lighting his features.  “Please, do not go,” he swallowed hard.  “I do not wish to drive you away.  Please, stay.”

“I am sorry, Dr. Noble.  The drink does make me a bit uncomfortable though.  I simply wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

“I am alright,” he said softly.  “I will not drink it around you, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

She nodded.  “Thank you.”  She felt uneasy, as she was not used to voicing things that gave her discomfort.  She sat again, and he followed her and watched, as though he was waiting for her to do something.

“I think you should read something besides these books of war,” She said, taking the book from him.  “Something that makes you happy. What makes you happy, Dr. Noble?”  
He looked down, his brow furrowing in what might have been confusion or frustration.  “To be quite honest with you, Miss Tyler, I do not know.”  

She stood, taking the book with her, and began perusing the shelves, humming to herself as she did so.  Dr. Noble stood up as well, watching her carefully, as though she was about to do something dangerous.  Of course, he would know that she was not, but he still watched her.  She offered him a glance over her shoulder and smiled at him.  She did not mean for it to be a touch seductive, but he seemed in interpret it that way, as his eyes darkened.  He stayed standing where he was, watching Rose as her fingers trailed along the spines of the books. She finally settled her fingers around one that seemed to suit her liking, and brought it back to his side. 

“I have found something for you,” she held the book out to him and he smiled a little tightly at her.  He took the book from her and frowned at the cover.  “Fairy tales?  Miss Tyler, I don’t know what sort of man you take me for-”

“I take you for a man who needs to live life on the lighter side of things, now that you can.”  She sat and he followed.  “Would you like me to read it to you?  I fear that the letters will blur together for you,” She teased.

His laugh was low and lovely, yet he nodded.  “Alright,” he said, “I suppose I could use something with a bit more… Happiness.”

“I think so too,” Rose agreed.  

And so, the two of them began reading, and Dr. Noble was very quiet, looking over her shoulder at the illustrations in the book.  He was paying rapt attention to her, she could tell simply because of his little huffs of reaction to the words that she was reciting to him.  She found herself moving closer to him on their little couch so that he could see better, and his arm rested behind her, and she felt the heat of it against the back of her dress. 

There was something quite electric about this man.  He was invested in the story that she was telling, one about a young girl in a red cape running from a wolf.  She wondered if he was a wolf, or if perhaps he was simply that young child that was vulnerable and afraid.

Neither of them realized how close together they were sitting, until his leg pressed up against her skirts.  Rose nearly jumped out of her seat when she realized it, but she forced herself to finish the story, even as sweat began to bead on her forehead.  

When the story was finally finished, she closed the book with shaky hands and looked to him.  They were very close, his nose  extremely close to hers, and she found herself swallowing hard as she watched him.  The moments seemed to spread out into hours and days as she sat close to him, his very breath passing over her face. 

Alarm made its way through her body, and she acknowledged that she should probably get up.  It was very difficult to do so, to pull away from his gaze, but she did, turning her head back to the book and shutting it gently, patting the cover of the book.

“I know it is not the sort of thing men usually read,” Rose said softly, “But I think it can be… Good, relaxing, to read something where there are no high stakes.”

“I think you are right,” he said, “Perhaps it would do me good, Miss Tyler, to spend time with you.”

“Perhaps it would,” Rose agreed.

He cleared his throat and backed away from her until the two of them were now a foot apart, not quite so close.  He sighed deeply through his nose before he spoke again.  “I think… I think I should like to see you again, if you would allow it.”  His eyes were a bit pleading as he searched hers.  The alcohol did not seem to affect him as much anymore, and she wondered how high his tolerance really was for it.  

She furrowed her brows at him a bit. “I am not going to repair your damaged heart, Dr. Noble, I cannot.”

He shook his head. “I- I do not want you to. You are a vibrant young woman, I just think it would be nice to spend time with someone so unapologetically alive,” he pursed his lips and stopped himself from saying more.  He blinked.  “And you  _ are  _ in acquaintance with my sister, so perhaps you will be here often?”

“Perhaps,” she said softly, “But would it not be rude if I came to the estate to visit Donna and only spent time with you?”

His posture fell and he nodded. “I suppose so. I should not have bothered you, MIss Tyler.”

“No, I came to you, so if anything, it is I who bothered you,” she said gently.  She held her hand out to him. “I should like to come and call again then, if you would like.’

He nodded. “I would. Very much.”  He took her hand and kissed the back of it, watching her eyes as he did so.  “May I escort you back to the dance?”

“Do you feel alright to go back there?” Rose asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  

He nodded. “I believe the story you told me has given me a bit of strength.”

“And why?” Rose asked softly.

“Because I think you have showed me that hope is a wonderful thing,” he said, and began to lead her back to the ballroom.  Rose felt very conflicted.  As magnetic as Dr. Noble was, she also thought that he might be a bit strange, and perhaps not safe.  But Rose had never been one to back away from a thrill, and this man was certainly a thrill.  She felt him tug at her arm as he swept her back onto the dance floor.  The people who were still at the celebration seemed surprised that Dr. Noble was back, and much more surprised that he was still dancing with Rose.  He took her along with the music, holding her a bit more closer than was appropriate.  She took the opportunity to move a little bit closer to him.

“You are quite remarkable, Miss Tyler.”

“Thank you,” Rose said in reply, smiling just a bit.  She looked over and saw her parents gesturing to her, calling her over.  She smiled apologetically at Dr. Noble. “I suppose I must take my leave.”

“Ah,” he nodded, looking quite disappointed.  “I have enjoyed my time with you tonight, Miss Tyler.  Thank you for gracing me with your presence.”  He pulled back and bowed to her as she curtsied.  

“Thank you for the same,” she nodded to him, smiling just a bit.  He kissed her hand again and she left his side, noticing, as she reached the edge of the dance floor, that Dr. Noble had disappeared once more.  She wished that she had not spent so much time with him, yet also thought it would have been wonderful to read with him in the library even more.  It had been lovely, and she had enjoyed her time with him. 

They bid goodnight to Donna, who seemed absolutely thrilled that Rose had spent time with her brother, as well as everyone else who was still in attendance.

“Rose, how did you find tonight?” Lady Tyler asked as the family rode home in their carriage.

“It was a lovely celebration, and I did enjoy seeing Donna again,” Rose said, hoping to keep her voice neutral.

“I saw you spent some time with Dr. Noble,” Lord Tyler said, “He seemed quite taken with you.”

“That does not mean that I shall enter into a courtship with him,” Rose said, feeling suddenly defensive.  She did not want this to be something that influenced how her parents spoke to her. They would focus their attentions on the fact that there was a potential courtship for her, which is something she absolutely did not want to happen.  They would quickly grow obsessed with the very idea and try to fix her up with Dr. Noble, and she would have nothing.  No travel, no freedom, none of the things that she wished to accomplish.  

“Rose, we did not say that it was quite time to leap into a courtship with the man.” Lord Tyler said carefully, for he knew how firey his daughter could be. 

“I should hope not,” She said crossly, “He is hardly prepared for marriage, and neither am I.”  She turned and faced out the window, watching the dark sky pass by.

Lord and Lady Tyler exchanged a look, and Lady Tyler said quietly, “You seemed to like speaking to him.  The two of you were together for the majority of the night,” she said, “He is very handsome.”

Rose, however, was quite finished talking about the whole thing.  “Perhaps I shall see him again, when I visit Donna,” Rose said, “But I will not be seeking him out.  He is very damaged.”

“I should expect so, he’s just come from war.”

“So I shan’t be pursuing anything with him or anyone else for a long while.”

“Well, it would not hurt to speak with someone you enjoy, even if just to form a friendship,” Lord Tyler said.

Although Rose agreed, she said nothing for the rest of the journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later when Rose received correspondence from Donna.  Rose had not expected to hear from her so quickly after the celebration.  When her father passed her the letter over breakfast, she was more than slightly confused.  

“Why should she write to you so soon?” Lady Tyler asked, her puzzlement written all over her face.

“I can not pretend to know,” Rose admitted. “I shall read it later.”

As much as Lady Tyler loved to be privy to gossip, she had to admit to herself that it was probably a private letter, and she hoped it included a list of men who were vying for Rose’s hand after the celebration, because certainly there were more than one.  Rose had received many admirers, not that she knew so, as her parents did not tell her, since it was clear Rose was not going to be pursuing marriage for a long while.

The letter seemed to burn in Rose’s lap, as she wondered what could possibly be the contents of it.  Once breakfast was finished, she excused herself with a shallow curtsy before fleeing up the stairs to her bedchambers.

Amelia jumped when her mistress came into the room, nearly tossing an armful of laundry up in the air.  “Heavens!” She shouted, then placed her hand over her mouth as Rose shut the door behind her, giggling.

“I’ve received a letter from Donna,” Rose said, settling herself in the arm chair she possessed.  “I have no idea what she could write to me about.”

“You said you danced with Dr. Noble all night, perhaps it is about him, or perhaps not really from Donna at all.”

“I do not think he would do something dishonest,” Rose said thoughtfully, and smiled at her friend. “But it does sound rather thrilling.

Amelia sat next to Rose’s chair at her feet, not in subservience, but because she knew that Rose would not mind if she read the letter over her shoulder, and that Rose would most likely read it out loud anyway.  Rose broke the seal on the letter and pulled out the pages inside.  As Amelia had thought, Rose read aloud what was in the letter, trying to understand every word and lock it away.

_ Dearest Rose, _

_ I am sending this letter (Or attempting to) on the very night of the celebration at my home.  You should know, that since you departed, my brother not not stopped speaking of you. He says you read to him in the library, and his cheeks have turned delightfully pink because of it.  I think he is very taken with you, my friend.  Perhaps tread carefully, as he can be, in fact, a dangerous man, but he can also be a kind one. _

_ He did not drink for the rest of the night, after you left.  I think that did have something to do with you, whether you do, in fact, know it or not.  I have never seen him this way. Though he did depart from the party shortly after you left, he came to see me in the sitting room and he had a very worried look upon his face. _

_ Jonathan told me that he fears he has ruined everything with you by drinking tonight, but I told him if he sorted himself out I am sure the two of you could be good friends.  He was very worried about it, though, and I do hope that he finds a bit of comfort in the fact that you are a very kind woman. _

_ In addition to this, my brother was present when a few men approached me asking about your marital status.  You have many admirers, my friend!  I think my brother was very displeased with this fact, as his face was quite grim, and he asked if you were seeking a courtship with one of those men.  He is already terribly besotted with you, but it is clear he thinks he does not deserve you.  And in reality, I do not think he does, but of course, he can dream. _

_ However, that is not why I am writing to you. I would like for your family to come for tea on the 15th of September, so that we can speak more. I have missed you dearly, friend, though I know we are both busy, but I would like to see you again.  Please do let me know if you can attend.   _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Donna Noble _

Rose looked to Amelia and raised her eyebrows. “What do you think?” She asked. 

“I think we should go.”

“So you can see Rory?” Rose teased

Amelia waved her hand and shook her head good naturedly.  “Oh, he will not be there.  He is not related to the Nobles.”

Rose tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, thinking for a moment.  “Amelia, I could ask Donna to invite him. She is quite the matchmaker, you know, and I am sure that you would be able to come along and see him.”  She turned to her friend. “You spoke with him at the celebration, did you not?”

“I did!” Amelia said, smiling, “And he was wonderful, but of course you know that.  But he has a  _ title,  _ Rose.”

“Did he speak to you about his title or did he speak to you about other things?”  
Amelia blinked.  “He… He wished to speak about me, for the most part,” she admitted quietly.  “It was lovely, and I still learned about him as well. He is a truly wonderful man.”  
Rose smiled and got up to walk to her desk.  She sat down and removed her stationary and the very old ink and quill that she used.  She looked at Amelia and smiled when she saw the surprised look on her friend’s face.

“You are going to write to her right now?”

“Of course,” Rose said.  “You may go about your duties, Amelia, I will take this down myself,” she said, turning back to the paper.

“You just do not want me to read it.”

“Yes,” Rose said in a chipper tone.  “But it will be very good, I promise,” she said.  

Amelia huffed a little and left, a little bit embarrassed.  Rose, however, knew that Amelia would be more than a bit delighted that Rose was writing about Rory.  She settled in and began to write.

_ Dearest Donna, _

_ I shall speak to my parents, but I am sure that they will say yes to tea.  If they do not, expect just me, as I will come regardless.  Your brother is welcome to join us, if he so desires.  He did not ‘ruin’ anything, though I hardly know what he expects of me.  _

_      Regardless of what happened between your brother and me, I shall see you on the fifteenth, and I look forward to it immensely.  _

_     (By the way, dear friend, my friend Amelia, a lovely young servant girl, quite fancies Mr. Rory Williams. Would it be possible to invite him? I know you do so enjoy playing matchmaker) _

_       Best regards, _

_ Rose  _

__ Rose read over the letter many times, to make sure she said enough without saying too much. She knew that women had the art of being coy on their sides, something that men often did not have. No doubt Jonathan would be waiting for this correspondence to see what she had said about him. She smiled a bit at the thought. It was a bit nice, this game of cat and mouse that they were already playing. The trouble was, she could not tell which was the cat and which was the mouse. 

She took the letter down to the entryway, hoping to catch one of the servants.  A young man by the name of Ianto stood there, who had worked for the Tylers for a very long time, and he and Rose were quite close.

“Hello, Miss Tyler,” Ianto nodded to her, smiling.

“Ianto,” she nodded back, “Could you see to it that this is delivered to the Noble estate today?”

“With pleasure, Miss,” Ianto said, taking the letter from her hands.  “Oh, and your presence is requested in the parlor. Mr. Harkness has come to visit.”  
“Is he?” Rose said, delighted.  “Did he say why he was not at the celebration at the Noble’s?”  
Ianto shook his head, a wry smile gracing his lips.  “Does Mr. Harkness ever explain anything that he does?”

Rose had to acknowledge that he was correct.  Mr. Harkness, while terribly friendly and lovely to be around, was also a bit mysterious. Rose knew that he engaged in some pursuits that were less than proper, but Rose thought of him as a brother, so it did not bother her in the slightest.  

“I shall go to the parlor then,” Rose said with a light curtsy, and set off in that direction, lifting her skirts up to go at a light run.  “Thank you, Ianto!”  
Ianto chuckled but bid her goodbye, already turning to the front door to deliver Rose’s letter to the Nobles. 

Rose straightened herself, smoothing down her ruffled hair  before opening the parlor door.  Jack Harkness sat there, across from her mother and father, looking every bit as charming as he had ever been.  He glanced up when Rose entered and a broad smile lit his face. 

“Miss Rose Tyler,” he said, getting to his feet.  “What an absolute pleasure.”

“Ianto told me you were here.  I would like to know why you were not at the Nobles’ celebration just a few days ago.”

Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand in greeting.  “You did not need me, Miss Rose, I heard you spent the whole night with Dr. Noble,” he winked at her and led her to sit next to him on the couch.

Rose blushed. “Well, yes, but that hardly means anything.”

“Jack knows Dr. Noble,” Lady Tyler piped up, “He was going to tell us about him.”  She looked quite excited to hear about the man, and of course, Jack was happy to indulge.  

“Yes, I have known Jonathan for many years,” he said, scratching his jaw. “He is a good man, if not a bit damaged.  I have heard he’s taken quite a liking to you, Rose.”

Rose nodded. “We did spend the majority of the evening together,” she said, “I told him that he should read less about war and more about happiness.”

“Rose, I do believe you would be terribly good for him, even as a simple friend,” Jack said, his voice suddenly serious. “You and him will see each other again, no?”  
“We were… Invited to tea at the Noble estate,” Rose said, nodding to her parents. “I received correspondence from Donna this morning, and it appears that Dr. Noble will be in attendance as well.”

“Of course we will go!” Lady Tyler said excitedly. 

Lord Tyler laughed lightly, “You grow very excited over the prospect of tea,” he said cheerfully.

Jack smiled, “Does your mother wish for you to enter into a courtship with Dr. Noble?”

“It would appear so,” Rose said, “I think we are both in a place where we should not consider a courtship, though.  He is kind, but his love of the drink is quite strong,” she looked at Jack with sadness in her eyes. “But I do not think it is unwarranted.”

Jack shook his head. “No, it is not. Jonathan has been through much, and it is very difficult for him to get past it all.  Someday I think he will be a repaired man.  Shall I speak to him about you?”

Rose blushed. “No, I doubt he will have anything to say about me, Jack.”

“I doubt that,” Lady Tyler said with a scoff.  “He danced with you all night, and sat next to you at dinner.  I think he is rather taken with you already.”

“Of course he is!” Jack said.  “Lord and Lady Tyler, any man would be lucky to receive your daughter’s hand in marriage.  I have often said that her many admirers were very warranted.  I think perhaps it would be worth pursuing a friendship with Dr. Noble.”

“I cannot fix him, Jack,” Rose said softly.

“No one expects you to, Rose,” Lord Tyler said gently, “But of course, he would be a good friend to you, I believe, and he is related to Donna as well.  You are still close with her, it would be very nice to be friends with them both.”

“I have to agree,” Jack said, “And if you happen to fall in love with Dr. Noble over tea, than what is the harm?” He smiled happily at her and winked, making her giggle.

“Well, Jack,” Rose said slowly, “I think that is something I should decide for myself.”

Jack left a few hours later, after he had taken lunch with them and telling them about his adventures and journey home. Rose invested in the conversation, but her thoughts were plagued by Dr. Noble, and she was beginning to wonder what his thoughts on her were. 

However, she was also very certain that she also might already know.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of tea at the Noble household was a bit of an event, as Rose found her heart pounding very hard in her chest, and Amelia seemed to be nervous as well.  Her hands slipped several times as she adjusted Rose’s hair into a curled half pulled back style, leaving much of her hair down about her shoulders.

Rose watched herself in the mirror and smiled a little.  “Amelia, your hands are fumbling.”  
“You did this to me!” Amelia retorted, “Now that I know Mr. Williams will be there.  And you are nervous too, you must be!”

“I am,” Rose admitted, biting her lip. “I have not seen or spoken to Jonathan in any way since the celebration. What do you think he thinks of me?”

“I think he is absolutely taken with you.  Donna’s letter and your stories of the evening quite confirmed that, did they not?” Amelia inquired, arching an eyebrow.  Rose had the decency to blush. She still thought she should be very careful, but the thought of Jonathan’s haunting brown eyes made her think twice about the situation. 

“We shall have to see, I suppose,” Rose said, “You can watch and see the interactions at tea.”

“I will,” Amelia replied, “And I shall want to see if the servants at the Noble estate have anything to say about Dr. Noble’s thoughts towards you.”

“And I could certainly try to find something out about the kind Mr. Williams, and what he thinks of you.”

“Oh, look at us, thick as thieves,” Amelia said, laughing.  “Now, let me finish this so that we can get there.”

*******

Rose had chosen a deep red gown that had a lovely shine to the material, the bodice accentuating her female assets quite nicely, and making her feet supremely confident.  She exchanged several glances with Amelia on the way there, quite nervous indeed. 

When they arrived, Lord and Lady Tyler were the first ones out of the carriage, and Rose followed close behind.  The whole Noble family, the widow Lady Noble, her father, Lord Mott, and Jonathan and Donna, stood at the top of the stairs, and Rose noticed a small smile gracing his face. Amelia looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow at her.  Rose raised one right back and tilted her head towards Mr. Williams, who was coming out from the front of the house.  Amelia’s cheeks turned scarlet and Rose almost laughed.

Rose approached after her parents had finished their greetings.  Rose greeted the family and Mr. Williams as Amelia slipped inside with the Noble’s household servants.  Donna was thrilled to see her friend with a hug and a kiss to each cheek, and they chatted animatedly for a few moments before Donna gave her a very unsubtle shove towards her brother.  When Rose reached Dr. Noble, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to the back of her knuckles.

“An absolute pleasure to see you again, Miss Tyler.”

“The same to you, Dr. Noble,” Rose nodded to him, keeping her expression as neutral as she could possibly manage when he was looking at her like that.

“May I escort you inside?”

“You may,” Rose replied, nodding her head to him.  He turned and she took his proffered arm.

“I must say, I was not sure that you would be coming tonight,” Dr. Noble admitted quietly, making their conversation very private indeed.

“And why wouldn’t I?” 

“I fear I made a horrible impression on you,” He said.

“If you had, I would not have allowed you to escort me inside,” Rose pointed out, glancing over at him.  “I must admit that I looked forward to seeing you again,” she said quietly, as though half hoping that he would not hear it. 

He preened a bit, seeming quite pleased about it.  “Were you?”

“Yes,” Rose said, her cheeks coloring a bit as embarrassment washed over her.

He settled his hand over hers on the crook of his arm.   “I hope I shall not disappoint you,” he said, “For I like to think of this as a second chance.”

“A second chance for what?” Rose asked, almost wondering what would happen if she made him a bit uncomfortable. What would he do?  He did not seem to be terribly assertive, after all.

He cleared his throat as he followed his family and her parents into the dining hall.  “A chance to get to know you, of course, Miss Tyler.”

“And how will you get to know me with my family around?” She asked, knowing full well that she was flirting perhaps a bit more than was proper, and she realized she should not have been doing so.

“Well, do I have permission to send you correspondence?” he asked, “I should like to speak with you through letters, if you do not mind.”

“I do not mind,” Rose replied, “You can retrieve my address from your sister.”

“Of course,” Jonathan nodded.  “Thank you for allowing me permission.  I feared I would have to ask your parents.” He sounded a bit nervous about it all, which made Rose’s heart feel as though it was swelling in her chest. 

“You would not have to ask my parents to speak to me. You are not courting me,” Rose reminded him.

“Of course,” he replied, and she wondered if the disappointment she detected was fabricated or not.

It seemed to be agreed in just a few moments that Rose would be seated between Donna and Jonathan, as she was during the celebration, and Rose was quite contented with that.  Jonathan spoke little, as he had the first time, and he already had a glass of wine before him.  Rose felt her mouth set into a grim line as her eyes were drawn to it.  Donna sighed next to her, and Rose looked over.

“I am aware,” Donna said softly, so that he would not hear, “That he told me he would make an effort to drink less tonight,” She said, directing a pointed glance at her friend. 

 Rose was not sure that it would make a difference, but it was truly a nice thought, that he would say he would, perhaps, make an effort. However, he was only sipping on the wine, not gulping it as he has the whisky on the night of the celebration. 

 “Rose, your parents tell us of your plans to travel,” Lady Noble said conversationally as their first course was served to them. 

  She blushed a bit, feeling exposed, especially in the less than conservative dress that she wore. She had not wanted to share this, but it would be rude not to answer. She smiled and said, “It is a beautiful world we live in, Lady Noble. I should like to see as much of it as possible.”

“I agree with Miss Tyler!” Lord Mott said with a very happy twinkle in his eye. “I have traveled and of course, I am only a richer person for it. Isn't that right, Jonathan?”

 He nodded. “I would agree,” he looked to Rose. “Traveling would suit you, Miss Tyler, it really would. It puts the wind back in your lungs, when you wonder if there really is anything outside of dreary London.”

 “It is only dreary half the time,” Rose said in a half joking manner, and his answering smile was prize enough for her words. 

 Lord Tyler laughed and shook his head. “I fear your head will be forever in the clouds, my dear.”

Mr. Williams frowned at that, but said nothing.  He was a very progressive young man when it came to women, but of course, he did not want to anger anyone, so he kep quiet and simply listened.  Of course, he was also looking over his shoulder at Amelia several times, and Rose felt that at least that was something to be thankful for.  

     Jonathan frowned at her father. “Lord Tyler, I really think it is not about Miss Tyler having her head in the clouds.  I have traveled in my life, and believe me, I have found myself all the richer for it.  A simple train ride to a new place can provide respite for the soul, as I have often found,” he smiled a little, “There is a whole world out there to explore, as you daughter has said, and I, for one, think she should explore it.”

The table was quiet for several moments, as no one knew quite what to make of that, but Lord Tyler finally laughed and said, “And would  _ you  _ be escorting my daughter on these travels?”

Jonathan took a long gulp from his wine and tilted his head thoughtfully. “I would not mind doing so, though my dear sister would have to come along, as it would hardly be proper.”

Lady Tyler made a sound that could not be identified as any specific emotion in the back of her throat. “I think we should discuss that at a later date.”

“Quite right,” said Jonathan, sounding suddenly very embarrassed.

“I would like that very much,” Rose said softly to him as the conversation turned to the politics that the lords and ladies were currently involved with.

Jonathan looked at her with a spark in his eye, and the small smile he offered her was terribly genuine. “Would you really?”  
“Yes,” she nodded, “But like you said, we would have to take Donna along with us.  We could not travel alone.”

He did not seem to like being reminded of this, but he nodded and took another sip. “Like your mother said, I think we shall discuss this at a later date.”

“I do hope so,” Rose replied, and settled back into her seat for a very long dinner.  Through several courses and on Jonathan’s part, several glasses of wine, before they all retired to the drawing room to sip tea and talk. 

Jonathan sat right next to her, but after awhile seemed to grow tired of the conversation, as he became very restless.

“Miss Tyler, may I escort you on a walk around the gardens?”  
“Certainly,” Rose said.  “Mr. Williams, would you like to join us?”

Mr. Williams seemed surprised at this, but Donna was practically exploding with happiness.  This was, quite possibly, the best day of her life.  Donna positively loved matchmaking, and that made her immune to feeling left out.

Lord Mott noticed the twinkle in Donna’s eye and huffed out a laugh.  He enjoyed a good setup as much as the next man.  When the three of them left the room, Mr. Williams almost immediately splintered off when he saw Amelia standing outside the drawing room with some of the other servants.

“Miss Pond,” He said excitedly, then instantly quelled his excitement.  “Miss Pond, I thought I saw you here.”

Amelia smiled and Jonathan and Rose stopped to watch the encounter.

“Mr. Williams,” She curtsied.

“Oh, don’t do that,” he reached out and took her elbow. “I- it’s been a long time since I have seen you.”

“It has,” She said.  “And how have you been?” 

“Brilliant,” He smiled.  “Perhaps we could catch up? Miss Tyler, Dr. Noble, would you mind terribly if I did not accompany you to the gardens?  Miss Pond and I have known each other for a long while.”  
“Of course,” Rose said before Jonathan could even reply, and Mr. Williams offered his arm to Amelia, and the two of them walked down the opposite way through the hall.

Rose turned to Jonathan and whispered conspiratorially, “She quite fancies him.”

“Well, he clearly fancies her as well,” He said, smiling.  He extended his arm to her and she took it, letting him lead the rest of the way to the gardens.

“I do not think I’ve told you how beautiful you look tonight,” he said softly, once they were outside in the cool evening air.

‘Thank you,” She said, tilting her face up to let the wind brush over her skin.  “You look rather nice as well.  I think it is almost more noble that you do not wear your military uniform.”

“I shall have to wear it to military events,” he said, setting his mouth in a grim line, “And I shan’t enjoy it, but we all have prices to pay, don’t we?”

She nodded.  “Yes, but is it not a badge of honor, to wear that uniform?  I find it refreshing that you do not wear it to boast.”

Jonathan released her arm and took a few steps away from her. “I am not a good man, Miss Tyler.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, “You were plenty good when we met.”

“I wanted to pretend,” he said, “Especially around you.”

“Well, that’s a bit of ridiculous,” She said, frowning.  “You are very kind, though you are too fond of the drink.”

He cringed visibly, turning back to face her. “I know,” he said, “And that is why a severe headache pounds through my head as we speak.  It is  _ disgusting,  _ that I am used to drinking so much that my withdrawal occurs even after I’ve been drinking.”

Without thinking, she stepped up to him and settled two fingers on either side of his head, rubbing his temples, hoping to calm his pain. He sighed and closed his eyes, his brows still furrowed in pain.  He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers.

“Is that why you wanted to come outside?” She asked him, “So that you could get air to relieve your headache?”

“Partly,” he admitted, “But I mostly wanted to see you, away from them.  You are different around them.  Your light is extinguished. They break your will, make you feel small.”

“Sometimes,” Rose said, noting that his hands had come up to touch her waist.  “And you think I am different around you?”

“Well, me and Donna,” he relented, growing bolder, pulling her against him.  “But still.  When you are not around them, you are…” He breathed out a sigh as she continued to massage his temples. “You are electric, Miss Tyler.”

She smiled, her heart swelling with the compliment and pounding with his improper closeness.  She could feel his breath on her lips, the heat of his hands burning through her dress. “And you will write to me?” She asked breathlessly.

“Daily, if it would please you,” He blurted out, and even in the dark, she could see his cheeks darken in embarrassment.

She pulled back from him slightly, “Let us walk about the gardens now, yes?”  
“Yes,” He agreed, and his hands released her waist, but instead of taking her arm, he reached down and took her hand in his.  It felt so much more intimate, so much _more,_ and she was breathless with the very thought of it.  They spoke in quiet words, mostly small talk, but he told her a bit about the war, and she told him a bit about how it had been back home.  And, perhaps above all, they also spoke of fairy tales and happiness.

All too soon, Donna came out and said that her parents were preparing to leave, and Rose and Amelia made eye contact, but said nothing save for a grin, knowing that they had stories to exchange when they returned home.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh,  _ do  _ tell me what happened, I have to know!” Amelia said once Rose was properly dressed for bed.  Rose laughed and leapt onto the bed, patting the duvet beside her.  Amelia sat next to her, looking at her friend expectantly.

“We talked,” Rose said lamely.  “He struggles, Amelia, he really does, with drink, and he was trying to drink less tonight. For me.”

“That is very romantic,” Amelia said, “You should be so lucky to find someone who does something like that for you.”

Rose nodded, peering down at her hands.  “We… His head, it began to ache, so I- I fear we did something a bit improper,” she blushed at the very thought of how close he had held her, how she had tried to comfort him.

“Oh, tell me, Rose, how did you ease his pain?” Amelia said teasingly, making Rose’s blush darken as she refused to look at her giggling servant and friend.  Finally, she looked up, decided to tell the story. 

“I only massaged his temples a bit, to make him feel a bit better,” She said softly, “He was comforted, I don’t think he meant to hold me.”

Amelia clapped her hands. “He held you?” 

“Just about the waist, for only a moment,” she said, “It was the most alive I have ever felt, Amelia.  It was terribly naughty.”

“Oh, you would have let him touch you further.”

“I would not!  I am not that kind of woman!” Rose protested.  “And what of you, what did you do with Mr. Williams then?”

Amelia suddenly blushed, and she smiled at Rose before looking down at the back of her knuckles.  “He kissed my hand,” She said softly, her voice dreamy.  “And he told me I was the loveliest woman he had.ever seen,” She looked up at Rose, a beam on her face. “He missed me.  He said so.”

Rose believed it. The way he had looked at Amelia was something very clear.  “He is quite taken with you, Amelia,” she said gently.

“I rather think he might be,” Amelia replied, “I liked to spend time with him,” she said, “he asked me to dance.”

“Was there music?”

“Not as such, I think he was just nervous,” Amelia admitted. “But it was a lovely thought, to dance with him.   I am very grateful you asked Miss Donna to invite him,” She said earnestly.  “And I am also grateful you were able to spend some time with Dr. Noble.”

“He is lovely to be around,” Rose said, “He said that he would write to me.”

Amelia blushed so dark Rose was quite afraid she would explode.  She whispered, “Mr. Williams said he would write to me as well.”

Rose let out a very unwomanly squeal and jumped up on her knees.  “Oh, Amelia, that is wonderful!  We shall share our correspondences, shall we?”

Amelia nodded, smiling. “Of course. I should like to hear what Dr. Noble says as well.”

It took several days, but still less days than Rose expected, for Dr. Noble’s correspondence to arrive in the mail.  When she came down to breakfast, the letter was laying on her plate.  She beamed and raised her eyes to Ianto, who smiled widely at her.  Rose tucked the letter into the breast of her dress, not wanting her parents to see it, though she could not truly understand why.  She knew she did not want them to think she was courting Dr. Noble, but what did it matter really?  Perhaps nothing, but it felt thrilling, that she had this little piece of herself with her, in him.  Maybe he could become a part of her, if she let him.  She healt as though the letter was burning into her chest.  All she wanted to do was lift her skirts and run back to her chambers to open it and devour the contents.  The letter felt thick; what could he possibly have to say?  What did he want?  Perhaps he wanted to see her again.  She would most likely explode into fire if he touched her again.  He was intoxicating, and as much as she wished that she could not fight her, her responsible side was stubbornly so.

She managed to make her way through breakfast, making casual conversation with her mother and father, who did not seem to suspect anything.  And why would they? She wasn’t doing anything wrong, besides keeping a tiny secret, and there was nothing wrong with that. She excused herself from breakfast and fought to keep her head high and level, her legs trembling with the need to break into a run until she was at her desk, prepared to read the words that Dr. Noble had crafted for her.

When she made it to her desk, Amelia was not there, and Rose thought that perhaps that was for the best, that she could experience the letter for herself first.  She broke the seal with trembling hands and unfolded the pages that were folded neatly inside, just for her.  

_ Dear Miss Tyler,  _

_ I apologize for taking such a long time to get this correspondence to you.  I must admit there were so many things I wished to say that I struggled to put them into words.  You have rendered me speechless in many ways, Miss Tyler, and though I should like to pursue you, I know you do not wish to marry just yet. _

_ So for now, I would like to keep you as a friend, and promise myself to you.  I regret to inform you that my adoptive mother is trying to arrange a marriage for me, and I fear she will succeed.  I know she only wishes my happiness, but it is my opinion that the woman knows absolutely nothing of happiness.  Though, of course, nor do I. _

_ I tire of talking of myself.  I would much rather speak of you.  I would like to tell you all the things I thought when I saw you at the estate when you came to call.  I doubt anyone has told you that you are just as intoxicating as any alcohol, and perhaps it is in poor taste that I find you just as addictive.  If that upsets you, I apologize. I do not intend for this to be a naughty letter, not at all, I intended to tell you that I wish to tell you again. _

_ I have never described a woman as ravishing, but you are, and both times we have met I have genuinely thought so.  Not just physically, mind, but you have a brilliant head on your shoulders and you challenge me in a way that no woman has ever challenged me before.  I admire you much more than I thought I would, when I heard that you were an acquaintance of Donna’s.  With no offense to Donna of course, but I did expect someone who was quite a gossip, which of course, you are not.   _

_ My apologies for rambling about your beauty and intellect.  I wanted to write to see you again, as I have stated before, of course.  But I do not wish to see you with a chaperone.  I think the very notion of that is pointless. We are adults, not hapless teenagers, and as you have made a point of telling me, we are not courting.  So why not meet me in town on September the thirtieth, and we can spend the day in the shops?  If you say no, I fear I shall be very disappointed, but I will be inclined to be understanding, since I do, in fact, care for you very much.  _

_ Please tell me your thoughts. I should like to see you, and perhaps you could bring Amelia.  I shall see if Mr. Williams wants to accompany me, and they shan’t bother us, and they could enjoy the day together as well.  Then your parents shall not be suspicious of you.   _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Jonathan Noble _

Rose found herself beaming at the letter. He wanted to see her again, and he did want to pursue her, he was only respecting her.  That was considerate of him, she had to admit, and it made her heart beat just a little faster.  What was she going to do with a man so wonderful? Of course, nothing was set in stone, but she would like very much to go into town with him.  And she could certainly bring Amelia with her. 

She found herself writing a brief letter back before she could even show the letter she had received to Amelia.

_ Dear Dr. Noble,  _

_ Your words are flattering and very kind, and I suppose I could stand to meet you in town on the thirtieth.  I shall bring Amelia, please do invite Mr. Williams.  I look forward to seeing you, I shall see you then.   _

_ You are far more wonderful than you give yourself credit for, Dr. Noble.  You are lovely in more ways than one. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Rose _

When Rose showed her letter to Amelia, she learned that Mr. Williams had sent a very nervous letter to Amelia, telling her she as beautiful and clever, and Rose was eager to tell her friend about their trip to town.

“Your parents will surely murder me,” Amelia said gravely. 

Rose shook her head. “She shan’t catch us, Amelia.  It will just be you and I, and we have gone into town together before.”

Amelia regarded her friend skeptically before sighing, giving in. “Oh, fine,” She sighed, rather dramatically.  “But only so I can see Mr. Williams.”

Rose smiled.  “You will not regret it, I promise.”

******

When the day came for the two of them to head to town, Ianto offered to drive them, which made Rose nearly scream with relief. If there was one person who would not give them up to her parents, it was Ianto. In fact, she was sure that he would encourage it.  

She told him about their trip plans and Ianto grinned at them. 

“You two are looking for trouble,” he said, opening the door the carriage for them. 

“You won’t tell, will you?” Amelia asked. 

“No, I will not,” Ianto shook his head, “I am fond of Mr. Williams and Dr. Noble, and I wish that the two of you are happy.”

“Thank you,” Rose smiled, though she wondered if he would truly make her happy.  What would it take to make her happy?  She wished that she knew.  She knew she did not want the stuffy men of the court.  She wanted a man who would keep her safe, take her on adventures. She had a feeling that Jonathan would do so, but what would it be like, to adventure with him? Perhaps that was what today was all about.

Rose spotted the two men before Amelia did, and her heart rate escalated quite quickly indeed. “Do I look alright?” She asked her friend, looking down at the dark blue dress that she had chosen.  It was just cold enough for such a color, and the long sleeves of the gown, and it fit her snugly about the waist.  She hoped it would draw Jonathan’s attention, as vain as that truly was.  

She hardly waited for Ianto to stop the carriage before climbing out.  She reached up and offered her hand to him. “Thank you, Ianto,” She said.  

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. “For you, Miss Rose, Miss Amelia, anytime.”

Mr. Williams and Dr. Noble saw the two of them approaching, and Rose could hardly keep the smile off of her face. 

“Dr. Noble,” She greeted him as Mr. Williams and Amelia shared their introductions. 

He took her hand and took the liberty of drawing her closer before kissing her hand, keeping it against his lips longer than he had before, making a flush break out over her whole body.

“I looked forward to today, Miss Tyler,” he told her, “I don’t think we should look after Amelia and Mr. Williams as though they were children, do we?”

Rose smiled. “I suppose not,” She said, “Are you so eager to get me alone, Dr, Noble,” she said, shamelessly flirting with him. 

“You have absolutely no idea.”  He turned to Mr. Williams, who was holding both of Amelia’s hands in his own.  “Mr. Williams, we shall meet here in the evening time.”

“Yes,” Mr. Williams agreed, a wide, crooked smile on his face.  He looked the happiest that Rose had ever seen him, and Dr. Noble turned away, taking Rose’s arm in the crook of his arm.

“I quite fancy this being the best spot for your hand,” he said, holding it over the inside of his elbow.  “We fit.”

“That is a bit presumptuous of you,” She remarked, looking up into his face. 

“Miss Tyler, may I remind you that you  _ did  _ agree to meet me.”

“Yes, and what do you think we shall do here?” Rose asked, almost hoping that something improper would happen.  He stopped walking, pulling her to the side of one of the stores, suddenly standing in front of her.  He cupped her cheek in one hand, and she pushed into his touch, craving more of it in a way that she had never experienced before.  He leaned towards her, his breath brushing her lips. 

“Miss Tyler, we shall just have to see where the day takes us,” he said softly, before pulling away suddenly and leading her towards the first shop. 

She was dizzy from that moment for at least ten minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing happened for a long while. He walked with her, her arm through his, and Rose was terribly infatuated with the feeling of him against her, however brief the contact.  It was something that made Rose feel lighter than air, and she was certain that she would never understand it.  But he spoke to her as if she were an old friend, and she found that he really was an easy person to talk to.  He was wonderful, smiling and quite happy.  She liked a smile on his face, she decided, and wondered how she should tell him so.

“And what did you think that we should do, in town here?” Rose asked finally.  “Hm?”

He looked down at her with a fondness that she was not ready to classify.  “What do you think of going to a tavern?  A nice one, mind, one that is not full of drunks.”

“Oh, so you shan’t be allowed to enter,” She teased, nudging him.

He let out a surprised laugh.  “Well, I suppose not, but since I am escorting you, I feel as though it will be appropriate.  What do you think?”

She lifted a shoulder. “I have not been to a tavern,” she admitted.  “I was never allowed inside.  By my parents, not by the people serving,” she laughed, feeling suddenly nervous, “I fear I would not know how to behave.”

“Just behave as yourself,” he replied, and smiled fondly at her.  She was starting to become addicted to the way he looked at her.  He made her feel like she was of much higher rank, just in his gaze.  

She agreed, although a bit reluctantly, and decided she should ask him about what bothered her most.  She tugged his arm a bit to get his attention back on her.  He returned to her instantly, arching an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“What-” she cleared her throat, afraid to ask, afraid of overstepping her bounds.  She looked up at him resolutely, trying to keep from slowing her pace so that he would not know she was nervous.  “You mentioned, in your letter to me, that your mother was planning an arranged marriage for you.”

“Ah…” He nodded.  “Yes, she is.”

“And does she know you are with me?”

“Does your mother know you are with me?” Jonathan countered, “You make it very clear that we are not courting, Miss Tyler.”

She looked down at his sleeve and plucked at a loose thread there.  “That does not mean I wish to share you, Dr. Noble.”

“So you wish to begin an illicit affair?” He whispered lowly, his voice teasing.”

She blushed hotly and thumped him on the chest with her opposite hand, the one not in the crook of his arm.

“I do not know what I wish for, but it is not an  _ illicit affair,”  _ she said.  She wondered though, if that would be so terrible.  If she could have him all to herself in such a way, in secret.  It was thrilling in a way that made her scold herself for even thinking such thoughts at all.  He was not an object, nor was she, and if she wanted him all to herself, she could simply marry him.  Something told her that would be terribly difficult, though.  She was not sure she was ready for that, and she was not sure that he was either.  She could see in his eyes that he had been drinking that morning, and as much as it filled her with disappointment, she realized she would be foolish to expect him to be rid of his addiction so easily.  Besides, it was not changing how he behaved with her, he was still the same man.  At least, she thought so.  He was put together, his hair styled and his suit fit him nicely.  He was a very beautiful man, and she could never recall finding a man beautiful before.  He struck her in so many ways.  She wanted to get to know him in ways no woman had ever known him before. 

But of course, such primitive thoughts were disgusting, and she tried to push them away. 

“Yes,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts, “She is trying to match me with a young woman from France.  None of us know her, other than the fact that she is available for a courtship.”

“But do you not have to initiate the courtship?” She asked. 

“Yes,” he acknowledged.  “But I am afraid my mother holds a great deal more power than I would like to admit.”

Rose felt her heart begin to race.  She was not ready for marriage, not ready for a life of being tied to a man and his estate, but Jonathan was something special, and she could see it even now.  But she could also see that he was potentially dangerous, and perhaps he was not the sort of man she should give her heart to.  She clutched his arm a little tighter, and he let out a sound of discontent.

“I will do what I can to make sure that does not happen,” he said, “I know you fear commitment.”

“I do not,” She replied.

“Yes you do, you just have not admitted it yet,” Jonathan replied. “Do you not think that I have not noticed?  If I thought you did not have an interest in me, I would not be pursuing you.”

“That is a  _ lie,”  _ Rose said, laughing a bit, “You would have, simply for the adventure of the chase.”

He smiled down at her again, something that she was growing disgustingly accustomed to, and nodded.  “Only if I was chasing you.”

She wrinkled her nose at him.  “That was decidedly less charming than you thought it would be,” she told him. 

“I am plenty charming, Miss Tyler.”

“I don’t know, Dr. Noble, perhaps you should try other ways of charming.”

He rolled his eyes at her, a very ungentlemanly thing to do, but one that made her laugh and skip along next to him.  

It was only a few more steps to the tavern that he was going to take her to, and when he walked her inside she realized it was more than a bit ridiculous that she had been nervous about it.  The tavern was well lit and seemed very high class.  She had expected something seedy and dark, with drunks lurking about. 

“You are surprised?”  Jonathan said, feigning as though it was a question; he clearly knew this would surprise her

     She blushed, not wanting him to see but unable to hide it. “I am, a bit,” she admitted. 

     He nudged her gently and led her to a table, throwing up a signal for the man who stood by a podium. The man nodded and appeared at the table they sat at with two leather bound menus. 

     “Thank you,” Rose said, surprised, as the man departed. She looked at Jonathan suspiciously, as he was already looking at the menu. “Is this where you bring all the girls?” She asked him, only half teasing. 

     He looked up at her in surprise, not expecting her to say something so blunt. “No,” he said firmly, and reason gone from his voice. “Only you.”

     She was struck by the notion that she wished to kiss him. Very much so, in fact. She has simply no idea how one was to go about such an act, but she knew he had a lovely mouth and that was quite enough for her for the time being.  She watched his lips move as he read menu items silently to himself, his brow furrowed as though perhaps he needed reading glasses and had left them at home. Unobserved, he was like catching a glimpse of the rarest animal, one you might spook if you got too close to it. 

      In short, he was beautiful. 

      She had just returned to her own menu, written in cursive script, when she felt his foot touch her ankle. She jolted and raised her eyes to him, but he was stubbornly acting as though nothing had happened. Instead, he kept reading, a far too innocent look on his face. She flushed hotly, as his foot did not more but instead stayed pressed against her boot at the ankle, underneath her skirts. 

     It may seem an odd thing, but Rose has never been touched there, and was hardly certain what to do because of it. Not certain at all, she moved her foot towards him, giving him room and permission to do what he liked. 

     She heard a gentle breath, one she was willing to label as a sigh of relief, and smiled softly to herself. It was sweet, that this unnerved him so. She was simply trying to pretend that her heart was not racing and trying to climb out of her chest. 

If her mother knew that she was letting Dr. Noble do something so blatant.  Luckily, her mother would never know, and that was quite enough for her.  He left the toe of his boot right there, right against her, and she pushed her foot closer to his.

“You order for me,” she said finally, looking up at him after what felt like years and years.  His gaze was slower, his eyes darker, when he looked into her eyes again.  He smiled softly at her and nodded. 

“I can order something that you would like,” he said, this time looking her directly in the eye as he slid his foot farther up her skirt. 

“You know what I like?”

“I would like certainly like to,” he said, his voice low.  She took a deep breath, restrained by the crushing fabric of her corset and dress.  It was so easy to forget, with him, and the rest of their meal was much the same. Though he drank, she found that it did not bother her, and she felt her head spinning the entire time.  

When they finally left the tavern, Rose felt as though she had a better understanding on where Jonathan came from, why he was so different from the rest of the noblemen that she knew.  

She took his arm again as they left the tavern and she tugged on him, pulling him into a narrow alleyway.  He seemed surprised but did not object to the situation.  He stood in front of her, at a respectful distance, which made Rose feel like she needed to scream.  

“What do you think you were doing?  In the tavern?” She demanded.

“What do you mean?” He asked, stepping forward, closer to her, now closer than was prudent.  His hair was less perfectly coiffed now, his fringe starting to fall towards her forehead.  

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” Rose said, tilting her chin up.  “You were underneath my skirt.”  She managed to fight a blush, but only barely. 

He smiled at her, a boyishly charming smile.  “I was not.  You, Miss Tyler, have not had anyone underneath your skirt.”

“And you?”

“I have not had anyone underneath my skirt either,” Jonathan said, and this time, she moved closer to him, feeling bold and daring in the shadows of the alleyway. She had never been in town without her parents or Amelia, and now she was alone with a man. She felt like she was flying.  She reached up and cupped his cheek in one hand, her fingers shaking against his skin.  He seemed just as breathless as she was, and leaned into her touch, his eyes falling shut.  

“Miss Tyler,” he breathed out, lifting a hand to her waist. “You should know, I have… Never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Rose said.

“Ah-” he started to say something, but stopped himself and leaned forward to kiss her.  It was not a bad first kiss, tentative and soft, with her hand on his cheek and his against her waist.  He grew a bit more bold, reaching around her waist to draw her against him. Neither of them moved to deepen the kiss, both of them afraid to shift it into something neither of them were familiar with.  He slid one hand up her back and after several moments, opened his mouth over hers.  She was not sure how to respond; no one had ever told her how to do this, but it felt like liquid fire shot through her body, so she opened her mouth in return, letting him lead their kiss with a gentle touch. 

Only a wolf whistle from the main street broke them apart.  Jonathan pulled back from her with (what felt like) an obscenely wet sound, and pink colored his cheeks.  He leaned back in to kiss her cheek and remained near her for a moment. 

“I - know you do not wish to court-”

“I could be persuaded,” She said, cutting him off.  “But I do worry about the drink,” She said softly.

His jaw set and he nodded. “Perhaps we should speak about this in depth, later.”

“Yes.  For now?”

“Yes?”  
“Kiss me again,” She begged, sliding her hand up into his hair.

He did, and by the time the two of them left the alleyway, they were both quite experienced and quite in need of the cold air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming in the chapter after this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry in advance
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the rest of Dr. Noble and Rose's outing!

There were more secret kisses throughout the day, and Rose had never felt quite so alive.  She was growing quite good at kissing as well, and Jonathan’s hands grew bold around the third time they ducked into an alleyway.  

When it started to grow dark, the two of them started to return to where they were to meet Mr. Williams and Amelia.  Before they quite made it, he tugged her into one of the shops and gestured around. 

“I want you to pick something out,” he said. “Anything you would like.”

“Really?” Rose looked up at him, “I wouldn’t want you to waste your funds on me-”

“It would not be a waste.  Pick something.”

She did not think it would be quite as special if she picked it out for herself.  “No,” she shook her head, “You pick something you would like me to have, to remind me of you, even if things become difficult.” 

He preened a bit at that, his smile widening.  “You would like that?”

“I would,” she said. 

As it turned out, Jonathan knew the shop owner, and had him produce several lovely necklaces.  He turned to Rose as she gaped at the delicate chains and pendants that lay across the wooden counter. 

“Which one do you like?” He asked her softly. 

She gave him a pointed glare and he smiled before selecting a silver chain with a red pendant lined with silver on the edges.  She gasped softly and reached out and touched it with one finger, afraid that she would dirty it.  The shopkeeper nodded and smiled. 

“A lovely choice,” he enthused.  “For a very lovely young woman.”

“Yes, I know, she is very lovely,” Jonathan said, settling a hand on her upper back, still remaining chaste but quietly laying claim to her.  She felt something very base surge within her, and she smiled up at him.

“You really do not have to buy me anything,” she said, feeling suddenly guilty.  “You do not have to.”

“I wish to,” he replied, “And I will.  Do you like this necklace?”  
“It’s beautiful,” Rose said softly.  “I never thought I would own something like this.”

“And so, you shall have it!” Jonathan said easily, knowing that she deserved nice things.  He rubbed his hand over her back for a moment and dropped his hand back to his side.  

“Thank you,” she whispered when the box with the necklace inside it was placed in her hands.  She looked up at Jonathan and smiled. “No one has ever bought me something before, save for my parents,” she looked down at the box and then cradled it to her chest, beaming up at him. 

She was not certain what love felt like, but she nearly convinced that this was something similar.  She was growing quite addicted to being around him, and he was enjoying it just as much as she was.  

“Oh!” Jonathan looked out the shop door as someone entered and saw that the sun was setting.  “We must be on our way back to Mr. Williams and Amelia, I fear that we got distracted.”  
“A bit,” Rose admitted blushing when she thought about what, exactly, had gotten them so distracted.  Jonathan merely gave her a grin that was borderline filthy, making her had to avoid his gaze. 

They thanked the shopkeeper and Rose threaded her arm through Jonathan’s once more.  Jonathan remembered much better than Rose where they were to go to meet their friends, so he led them, the two of them chatting animatedly along the way.  She found that the physical intimacy that they had so far shared had not made things awkward in the slightest between them.  They walked close, and Rose found that it was difficult to keep from dragging him into another alleyway to kiss him.  He was a rather good kisser, she thought, though of course, she had nothing to compare it too.  She made him stay close, tugging him right up against her. 

“I could ask my mother to set up a courtship with you instead of the French woman,” he asked softly, “It would give you… Time, because it would have to pend.  I would like to be with you, Miss Tyler, not anyone else.”

She was not sure. She was afraid, she knew that.  But perhaps this was a good fear, this fear of being with someone. He made her feel quite alive, in a way that no ‘eligible bachelor’ that her mother dug up ever made her feel. She smiled up at him and tilted her head against his shoulder for a just a moment, feeling her heart spring into her throat. 

“I think… I suppose that we shall embark on this journey together,” she said cautiously, “And I would very much like for you to court me.”

She felt his chest move next to her and she found that he had been holding his breath, waiting for her response.  That in itself made him seem dreadfully innocent and sweet, and her chest swelled with affection for him.  She had  _ never  _ felt this kind of affection for anyone, even with her parents, as she was slightly detached from them.  She looked up at him and saw his eyes sparkling and a wide smile on his lips.  He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“And I would love to court you,” he said, “Honestly, and exclusively you,” his voice was tender, her heart melting at the expression on his face.  “I don’t want anyone else, Miss Tyler, and I haven’t since the moment I met you.”

Had this been any other man, she probably would have dismissed the words, but coming from him, she knew that this was him being honest, and that he would never say something that he did not mean.  She trailed her fingers over his arm, holding the necklace he had bought for her against her chest. 

“I shall wear this every day,” She promised him, hoping that he would see the significance of it.  “Even after we begin courting, should you decide that is feasible.”

“It shall be feasible,” he said, “My family adores you, Miss Tyler, and I think that it should be very easy for me to convince them that you are the perfect woman for me.”  He smiled again, “Though I fear the necklace would not match all of your clothes.”

“I am not worried about matching,” She laughed, “I care little for that. I want to wear the token from you around my neck, no matter what.”

“But no one will know it was from me.”

“I will know,” Rose said softly, “And that is quite enough for me,’ She looked down at the box she held, eager to wear it. “Although I believe I should give it to Amelia to put in her bag when we enter the carriage, since my parents do not know I am with you at the moment.”

“And what do you think they would say?” Jonathan asked, sounding a tad insecure, “If they did know?”

“They would be scandalized with the fact that there was no chaperone with us,” Rose admitted, “They would probably think we engaged in some untoward activities.”

“We did,” Jonathan said, sounding embarrassed for the first time. 

She giggled, not sure how else to react. She shook her head. “But not as untoward as my mother would think, and you did not do anything that I did not ask for or desire,” she pointed out to him.  “There is nothing that we did that I think is wrong.”

“I… Am happy, you feel that you can share yourself with me,” he said softly, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Dr. Noble,” She said softly, as they reached the meeting point where Mr. Williams and Amelia were going to arrive shortly.  He released her arm and turned to look at her, reaching down and taking her hand in his. 

“I would kiss you again, as I fear I have grown addicted to it, but there are people around and I fear it would get back to your mother at the speed of light itself.”  He smiled at her, and she had to agree quite heartily. Rose was terribly aware that her mother was quite prevalent in the gossip community, and would not be stopping anytime soon.

“You may kiss my hand, as that is socially acceptable.”  She said, tilting her chin to him, as though daring him to do it.  He hesitated slightly, but pulled her hand, drawing her closer, and brought her hand to his lips, making eye contact with her as he kissed back of it.  Now knowing what those lips felt like against her hand, her heart stuttered in her chest, and she wished she could pull him to her and kiss him properly until neither of them could breathe anymore.  

However, the kiss on her hand was gone, though she could still feel it on her hand.  He gave her fingers a little squeeze and he lowered her hand back to her side, releasing her. 

As the fire lit between them, and they stared at each other intently, Rose heard someone calling her name.  She started and saw Amelia and Mr. Williams approaching them, arm in arm, a wide smile on both of their faces. 

“I trust you spent the day well?” Mr. Williams said conversationally.

“We did,” Jonathan replied, a twinkle in his eye, “And did you?”

“Yes,” Mr. Williams said, as he released Amelia and looked down at her with a gaze full of affection.  “I think it is time to take our leave though, before Ianto arrives with the carriage.”

“He will not mind,” Rose said, smiling.  “It’s fine.  We can say our goodbyes.”

It was very good that Ianto did not mind them all being together, because he pulled the carriage around.  Mr. Williams hastily took Amelia’s hand and kissed it, giving her a smile that was so charming and happy that Rose felt happy for her friend. 

While no one was looking, Jonathan pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back and smiling at her. “I shall eagerly await our next meeting, Miss Tyler.  The Christmas ball, perhaps?”

“I hope to see you well before the Christmas ball,” Rose said, arching a brow at him.  “You will write to me?”

“Of course I will,” He said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  “It is best that you no longer read my letters in front of others,” he said, turning away from her, his cheeks coloring.  

Rose smiled wickedly at him, “Are you going to write me naughty letters, Dr. Noble?”

“Perhaps not naughty, but, I should like to tell you how I feel about you.”

Rose nodded. “I should like that very much, Mr. Noble.”  She turned to Amelia, who was finishing her goodbyes with Mr. Williams, and nodded. “Until then.”

“Until then, Miss Tyler.”

Rose and Amelia broke away from the men and walked to the carriage.  Ianto dismounted and opened the door for them, holding his hand out to escort them into the body of the vehicle.

“I trust you had a good day?” he said, winking.

Amelia blushed and hurried in, but Rose just grinned, feeling as though she was walking on air. “Oh, Ianto, it was positively splendid.”

“I expect we will be seeing more of these men in the future?” Ianto asked. 

“You can indeed expect that,” Rose nodded, and Ianto helped her into the carriage.  She sat next to Amelia, who was grinning from ear to ear.  Ianto shut the door behind them and climbed back up on the carriage.   
Rose looked out the window and saw Dr. Noble still standing there, a soft smile on his face. She lifted a hand and waved to him, and he nodded in reply. 

“Rose?” 

Rose looked to her friend.  “Yes?”

“That was, without a doubt, the best day of my life,” Amelia said, and the two of them dissolved into giggles, and started chatting about their days.  Rose left out the more vulgar details, but it seemed that Amelia was being properly courted by Mr. Williams, even if he had not officially asked her yet. 

“Amelia, I think this was the best day of my life, as well,” She said softly.  And so far, it was.


	9. Chapter 9

The days were long before Jonathan wrote to her again.  It was only four, but every day she did not have to speak to him was dreadfully painful, and she floated on air until the paper from him was actually settled in her hands.  Because when he did write, there was a tone of desperation it, and it made her a bit nervous, as she skimmed the letter before even daring to read it fully.  The scratches of his pen on the paper looked urgent and frustrated. 

_ Dearest Rose, _

_ When I arrived home today my mother had already arranged for the French woman to come to the estate. Donna and I are both equally furious about it, as the woman is staying in our house. Neither of us can bear to speak to her, so she sits alone in her room. I am told she is very beautiful, but I can hardly be bothered to care.  I told my mother about my intentions towards you, and she said that we must try to honor the contract with her family first. I have not seen her. I need you here. Donna said she was going to invite you to our home, but she allowed me to write to you.  Please come.  As soon as possible.  Please. _

_ I rushed this letter as quickly as I could to get it to you as soon as possible. I need you to come here.  I need you.  I need you to be here, so we can both go to my mother.  I have thought of nothing but you since you left.  Please, hurry to me.   _

_ Love,  _

_ Jonathan Noble.  _

Rose finished the letter and was already headed for Ianto.  “Ianto!” She called out, when she saw him near the parlor, about to head inside.  “I need you to come with me, please escort me to the Noble estate.”

“Is everything alright?” Ianto asked.  “What’s happened?”

“His mother has arranged a marriage for him, and it is not with me.  I have to go to him, he wrote to me.  It is the most unprofessional letter I have ever received from him, something is wrong.”

“Are you sure he has not just been on the drink, Miss Tyler?” Ianto suggested gently, furrowing his brows at her. 

She frowned. “I am sure that he has,” she said, “But I am also sure that he would not make any of it up. Please, Ianto.  Take me there.”

Ianto looked like he knew that he should not do anything about it, but he sighed and turned over over his shoulder, glancing into the parlor. “Mr. Harkness is here.  Perhaps he should come with us.”

“Fine,” Rose nodded, “Yes, bring him with us.”

It only took about two minutes to get Mr. Harkness away from her parents to go to the Noble establishment, with a brief explanation to her parents, who were strangely accepting of Rose going to the Noble’s.  Rose had a feeling that it was just because her parents were so desperate for her to marry that she must be either traveling to visit with Donna or to seduce Dr. Noble.  At the moment, her parents would probably be satisfied with that.

“Will there be chaperones?”  Lord Tyler asked.

“Yes sir,” Mr. Harkness said smoothly, “Including myself, Miss Donna Noble seldom leaves the house, for all her duties.  Your daughter will be surrounded by people, I am sure.”

“I will stay as well, if you would like,” Ianto said. 

“Oh, no, Ianto, I am sure you have better things to do,” Lady Tyler replied, “But if Mr. Harkness and Donna will be there, I should feel so much better about the whole thing. Is she planning to court Dr. Noble?”

There was silence, and Rose almost stormed into the room, but thought better of it.  If she let her temper control her, they might not let her go at all.  Finally, Ianto spoke, quietly, and with all the fondness of an older brother. 

“Yes, Lady Tyler, I believe she is.”

“Oh, then go on, take her.  We will have to meet with the Nobles of course.”

“Of course,” Mr. Harkness rushed out, “But not today.  Today is not the time for official ceremony.  Come, now, Ianto, let us make haste and get to the Noble’s estate, shall we?”

Mr. Harkness had the last word in it, then, and the two of them came out to where Rose was wringing her arms.  Mr. Harkness extended his arm to her, which she gratefully took, sagging against him. 

“Does one of you want to tell me what, exactly, is going on?” he asked finally, as they neared the carriage.  Ianto shook his head and ran off to the stables to fetch the horses. 

“Dr. Noble has been set up with another woman, another courtship.”  She pulled the letter from her dress and handed it to Jack.  “He said I needed to come to him,and I fear that I must, or they will set the agreement in stone.”

Mr. Harkness’s eyes scanned the letter and he nodded.  “Yes,” he said, “We must get you to him.”

Ianto had the horses hitched to the carriage in what Rose supposed would be the quickest he had ever done it, and the ride to the Noble’s was completely silent.  Mr. Harkness was quiet because he sensed that Rose wanted it so.  Her mouth was set in a grim line, as though she did not dare open her mouth, or she would surely begin crying.  She stared out the window of the carriage, watching as the world passed her by. 

When they arrived, she barely waited for Mr. Harkness to help her out of the carriage. Donna had heard them approaching and was standing at the top of the stairs to their home, her brows furrowed in worry. 

“Rose,” She rushed to her friend, enveloping her in an embrace. “He is in the library and will not let any of us in. I told him that you would come as soon as you received the letter.”

“I want to speak with her first,” Rose said over Donna’s shoulder. “I need to speak to the woman they have promised John to.”

“Well… Jonathan and I, neither of us have spoken to her yet. She’s been here for a few days, but-”

“I wish to speak with her,” Rose said, “She should know me, know how I feel for him before she decides to take him from me.”

Donna finally nodded. “I shall accompany you.”  She looked over her shoulder. “Mr. Harkness, Ianto, perhaps you would like to come inside for some tea?”  
Unfortunately, there were several minutes of pleasantries, with Lady Noble, who Rose did not want to speak to, and Lord Mott, whose jolly charms were more difficult to refuse.  She offered him all her politeness, and the same to Lady Noble, though with less enthusiasm. 

“Do you know how to get Jonathan to talk to us?” Lady Noble asked, exasperated, “He has been quite a fool these past few days.”

Rose nodded slightly, looking to Donna for support. “I think… It must be because we discussed a courtship. I think he expected to be entering one with me.”  She fought to not wring her hands, instead maintaining a ladylike stature. “I should like to speak with the woman he is arranged with now, to see if some sort of agreement can be met.  If, of course, that is agreeable to you.”

“It is certainly agreeable to me,” Lord Mott said, for he had seen the way Jonathan had looked at this young woman.  “Donna, will you escort her there?  Perhaps you could talk with Lady Reinette with her.”

Donna bobbed a curtsy and Rose followed. “Thank you,” She said, before Donna began leading her towards the staircase. 

“Reinette,” Rose said, testing the name out, “She is the one who is taking him from me?”

“Not of our will!” Donna protested, taking her friend’s arm. “This is terribly ridiculous, all of it.  You should have seen Jonathan when he came home from his outing with you.  Do not look so surprised, he told me all about it.  When Mother told him what happened, his face turned as white as the curtains in the ballroom. He protested, spoke of you, but of course, she would not hear.  Lady Reinette was already here.”

“And he did not have a say in any of this?” Rose asked, growing to be more furious.

“No,” Donna shook her head, “And nor did I, or I would have said something about it.” 

“I am sure you would have,” Rose said, smiling at her friend for the first time.  Donna grinned back, and Rose felt a bit of ease in her heart, that perhaps all of this was going to be alright.  

The two of them reached a closed door at the top of the stairs, and Donna knocked. “Lady Reinette, you have someone here to see you.”

The woman who opened the door almost made Rose sink back in fear. She was tall and beautiful and dressed in extravagance.  She looked between Rose and Donna. “What can I do for you, Miss Noble?” She asked, addressing Donna.

“This is Miss Tyler, she would like to speak with you, and I am accompanying her,” Donna replied.  Lady Reinette nodded, accepting, and invited them into her chambers.   There was a small table with two chairs, and Donna opted to stand, wanting the two to be able to talk without her sitting level with them. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Tyler?” Lady Reinette asked. 

“I know you are scheduled to be courting Dr. Noble,” Rose said, “But you should know that initially he planned to enter into courtship with me.  I see no reason to make small talk before discussing such a serious manner.”

“I have never met Dr. Noble,” Lady Reinette replied, “I have only heard him arguing with his mother. He was going to enter into courtship with you, you said. I wonder if Lady Noble knew?”

“She suspected,” Rose replied, nodding, “And I- well, I should very much like to court Dr. Noble, and I was a bit struck to hear about your courtship with him.”

Lady Reinette laughed a little at that, but before Rose could feel defensive over it, the woman reached out and took Rose’s hand across the table. “Miss Tyler, I have no interest whatsoever in marrying Dr. Noble. None at all!”

Rose and Donna both blinked in shock.  “What?”

Lady Reinette shook her head. “I am quite in love with a Frenchman back in my own city.  I should like very much to marry him. My parents arranged this courtship and shipped me off here before I could even look over my shoulder. I did not want to do it.”

“So you would be… Amiable, to terminating the courtship?” Donna asked. 

“I would very much like to do so,” Lady Reinette said, “I wish to return home.”  

Rose winced. “I am sorry, I fear I suspected you were already halfway to seducing him,” she pulled her hands back from the young woman. “Forgive me.”

“Do not be sorry,” Lady Reinette said. “You care for him, I can see it in your eyes, the fire in you.  It is the fire I feel for my Louis.  I think that both of us deserve to get exactly what we wish for.  I have been in a very lovely prison here,” she winced and looked to Donna. “With no offense to you, of course, this is a very lovely home, of course.”

“I take no offense,” Donna replied, “I should not like to stay in a place I did not want to be in, no matter how lovely.  I think we should take this conversation to my mother.  Perhaps we could pry my brother out of the library to join us.”

“Whatever you wish,” Lady Reinette said. “Am I to assume that I can pack my things?” She asked, hope in her eyes. 

Rose felt guilty for hating the woman so before she met her. This woman just wanted to be with the man she loved, and she had been trapped here, with a man that did not want her, and who she did not want.  There was no way any of that was anything but unfair.

Without even thinking, Rose nodded. “I think you can,” she said, “I will ensure that you can return home, Lady Reinette, to your true intended.”

“If my parents will let me marry him.”

Donna settled her hands on her hips.  “I shall take care of that,” She said, “I have more power in society than you should think.  We will sort this out, Lady Reinette. Here, you and I shall go down to my mother, Rose, you shall go and fetch Jonathan from the library.  I expect he would like very much to see you anyway.”  
Rose nodded, her heart rate calming, and nodded to Lady Reinette. “I am dreadfully sorry,” she said to the young woman, “And I do so hope that we can sort all of this out.”

Lady Reinette offered her a watery smile. “So do I.”

Rose left the room, following her memory to where she knew the library to be.  She was stopped by Mr. Harkness running to her, his face red like he had been running for quite a while indeed.  “Miss Rose, you need to help us, he might- for you, he might-”

‘What’s going on, Mr. Harkness?”  
‘Ianto and I, we were hoping to get Dr. Noble from the library, but he is absolutely furious, and he won’t speak to anyone but you.”

“There is more to it, why are you not telling me more?  Where is Ianto?” Rose asked, fear creeping into her bones, for she was afraid that she already knew why Jonathan was in such a state. The only reason he would ever truly lose his temper. Her heart sank when Mr. Harkness’s face fell.

“Miss Tyler, Ianto is restraining him, and I will be there the whole time you speak with Dr. Noble. He is very drunk.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Reinette and Donna had not made it very far, and they heard Mr. Harkness’s outburst, so they followed the two to the library.  Lady Noble stood outside the library, pounding on the door and demanding that her son let her inside. 

“My lady, he said that he’ll only speak to Miss Tyler. It is perhaps best that you do not anger him further!”  Ianto shouted from inside.  

“How can he be drunk?  It is not even evening yet?” Rose asked, her brow furrowed in worry. 

“I suspect he has been drinking since last night, to get him in such a state,”  Mr. Harkness said grimly.  He shook his head.  “A man should know his limits, and I am afraid that Dr. Noble is used to alcohol not affecting him, so this must be terribly strange for him.” 

Rose nodded, also feeling a bit grim about the whole thing.  She approached the door and knocked twice. “Dr. Noble?  It’s Miss Tyler.”

“Oh, Miss Tyler, you do not want to see him just now, he could be dangerous!” Lady Noble protested. 

“I am certain that Dr. Noble would never hurt me,” Rose said confidently. 

“Let her in,” Dr. Noble’s weak voice came from within, taking Rose’s heart right along with it.  She looked to Lady Noble, who nodded slightly.  She looked over her shoulder to where Lady Reinette and Donna were, both of them looking dreadfully shocked.  Steeling herself, Rose entered the library, feeling her heart steel as she saw the state of him. Ianto had him pinned to the chair, and his hair was tousled and his eyes glazed.  When he laid eyes on her, he stopped struggling and looked up at Ianto.

“You can let me go,” he said softly. 

Ianto glanced over and saw Rose, moving away from him to sit next to him.  “I’m not leaving you alone with him,” he said, addressing Rose.

“I didn’t think you would,” Rose admitted.  She looked to Dr. Noble, and she was sure that disappointment was written all over her face.  “You are very drunk.”

He averted his gaze from her.  “Yes.” 

“I… Why?”

“I did not know what else to do,” he said softly, “You were not here, and I felt-”

“So drinking is a replacement for me?  If that is the case, Dr. Noble, if you shall drink every time you are without me, you shall be drunk for a long time.”

“No, Miss Tyler, that is not what I mean,” he stood, but wobbled so harshly that Ianto moved to catch him in case he fell.  He remained on his feet, but only just.  He looked to Rose with sorrow in his eyes. “I do not know how to deal with my problems.  I have no idea what to do, and being with you, that day in town,” his face crumpled as though he was about to cry. “I have never been happier than that day.  I enjoy being with you so much, and the idea of being with a woman that wasn’t you…” he trailed off and stepped towards her, a bit clumsily.  Ianto stood, but Rose held a hand up to stop him. 

“He will not hurt me,” Rose said assuredly.  

Dr. Noble approached her and cupped her cheek in his hand, his fingers shaking against her skin.  “I have ruined everything.”

“Not quite yet,” Rose said, trying not to snap at him.  She watched as tears started to spill over his cheeks, and she sighed.  “Dr. Noble.  Please.  How am I to court you if you drink like this?  How will I feel safe in my own home?”

His eyes fell from hers, as though he could not imagine even making eye contact with her. “I am sorry.”

“I know.  But how will I know you will not do it again?”

He stepped forward again to engulf her in an embrace, wrapping his arms about her waist, and she knew that he was just seeking for comfort, not anything malicious, so she let herself return the embrace, arms around his shoulders.  He pressed his nose to her shoulder, and she felt him shake with sobs he was trying to keep silent. 

“How can there be a future for us if you continue on like this?” She asked, blinking back tears of her own.  ‘Perhaps I should leave you alone until you decide what you want.  I will not pressure you.”

He said something, but it was muffled and she could not hear.  She turned her head towards him, and asked him to repeat himself. 

“I do not want you to leave me alone,” he said softly, “I cannot lose you.  I fear I already have.”

She pushed back from him and framed his face in her hands.  “Look at you,” She said, “I don’t know these eyes.  These are so clouded.  I know the gentleness of your hands, but that is all that remains the same.  You are not the same person when you are drunk.” She gently pushed him away.  “And I fear that I can not help you.”

His face crumpled and he nodded, falling back onto the couch next to Ianto.  “Are you leaving me alone?”  
“What would you do, if you were me?” Rose asked. 

“If it were you?” He asked.  She nodded.  He took a deep, shuddering breath and shook his head.  He looked to her.  “I could not leave you.”

“So you must know that I am not abandoning you, but you should take time for yourself.  You must decide what you want. I cannot make you choose.”

“What are you saying to me?” Dr. Noble asked, clearly not understanding, clearly frustrated. 

“She is asking you to choose between your drunkenness and her, Dr. Noble,” Ianto said quietly, sensing Rose’s frustration.  “She came here because she was afraid you would be married to Lady Reinette before the two of you had a chance.  She recieved your letter today.”

“That’s why you came,” he said softly.  “For us.”

“Yes,” Rose said tersely, “Clearly you were not thinking about  _ us  _ at all,” She crossed her arms over her chest.  “Come call on me when you are sober, Dr. Noble.  And if you forget, you can have your sister remind you.”

“Don’t go,” he said weakly as she moved to the door.

“And what do you suggest I do?” She asked, “Stay here, and pet your head, and tell you that I can court you regardless of this?  When we were together in town, I know you were the least drunk that I have ever seen you.  And that was when I felt the most alive with you.” 

He barely seemed like he was registering the words, but he was registering enough that she was upset with him, and he was clearly, very clearly, upset to be losing her.  He looked up at her with remorse in his cloudy eyes.  “Please-”  
“I shall remind your sister,” Rose said, fighting the tremble of her bottom lip.  

“So we… Are not courting?” He asked. 

“We will be, if you can sort out what you want.”  Rose said carefully.  She did not fear Jonathan, but she did fear his addiction.  She approached him again, and reached her hand out to him. “I shall see you when you come to call.”

He took her hand in his, but instead of pressing a kiss to it, just pressed the back of her hand to his cheek.  “I care for you so much,” he said softly, and even Ianto looked as though this was stirring emotion in him. 

“I care for you too,” She said softly, “Which is why I need you to be of sound mind and body throughout our whole relationship.”  She took his hand and kissed it, smiling a little.  “I’ll see you.  Ianto, let’s go.”

She moved away from him, and his fingers clung to her for several seconds before he finally let go and put his head in his hands.  Sobs wracked his body, and Rose faltered, wanting to run back to him, but Ianto put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “You are doing the right thing,” he said.  “Let us go, we will tell your parents that nothing is official yet.”

Rose slumped where she stood, and tears of her own began to fall.  “Do you think he will… Adjust himself?” She asked, “And stop drinking?”

“I hope so, Miss Tyler.  For your sake, I hope so.”  

Dr. Noble still sat crying, and Rose wished with all her heart that she could go to him and wrap him up in her arms and kiss away all his tears.  She bit her lip and turned to Ianto, nodding and dashing away her tears with the backs of her hands.  “Let us go.”

She left the library without looking back, Lady Noble, Donna, Mr. Harkness, and Lady Reinette all standing there expectantly. 

“I want to engage in a courtship with your son, Lady Noble,” Rose said, trying to fight to keep her voice from wavering. “I care for him so much.  But I do not think he is a match for anyone when he drinks the way he does.”

Lady Noble’s face fell. “And I am just told that Lady Reinette does not wish to marry him either,” she said.

“I want to marry him,” Rose protested, “But I cannot marry a man who cannot support himself, let alone me.” She shook her head. “I care for him  _ very  _ much,” she said softly.  She looked to Donna. “Tell him when he is sober, to come call on me. I shall be waiting for him to come.”

“I am certain he will be there as soon as he can,” Donna said.  “Physically. I am sure that mentally he would love to be with you right now-”

Rose shook her head, cutting her friend off.  “He will not remember anything I say to him now,” she said softly, “I fear he will forget everything come morning.”  She nodded to Lady Noble.  “Please tell Dr. Noble I was here.”  
“Of course I will,” Lady Noble rushed out, “We will make sure he comes to call on you.”

Rose nodded, and turned to Lady Reinette.  She took the other woman’s hands and smiled broadly at her. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Reinette.  I wish you all the happiness, and I apologize for being so forceful when we first met.”

Lady Reinette shook her head. “No, you have nothing to apologize for.  I know just as well as any other woman that the power of affection is one that makes a woman most dangerous,” She smiled, “And I wish for all the best for you, Miss Tyler.”  She looked to Donna. “This does not mean we cannot be friends, of course?”  

Donna nodded. “Of course we can, Lady Reinette.  We shall attend your wedding.”

Lady Reinette blushed. “Oh, I am not yet engaged,” She said, “But I… I hope to be,” she said softly.  

It was enough to make Rose forget about her own struggles.  They all bid each other semi-solemn goodbyes, and Mr. Harkness and Ianto said goodbye and escorted Rose back to the carriage.  

“I am sorry,” Mr. Harkness said softly, “I never thought that this would be the outcome of a visit here.”

“At least I got to speak with Lady Reinette,” Rose said, “I do not feel worried now.  Well… In that respect at least.”  She let him escort her into the carriage and she settled down and put her hands in her lap, staring at them.  She felt her heart sink, and she sighed heavily when Mr. Harkness settled across from her.  

“Truly, Miss Tyler, I am sorry.  What will we tell your parents?” He asked tentatively. 

She lifted a shoulder and raised her eyes, trying to appear as though she was much stronger than she was.  “We will tell them that Dr. Noble and I spent some time together, with you and Donna.  Nothing is official yet, but we… Would like to engage in a formal courtship.”

“Are you certain?  He is a bit unstable.”

Rose pursed her lips, keeping them from trembling.  “I believe in him,” She said softly.  “I believe that he can fix this.”

Mr. Harkness smiled softly.  “I am sorry this did not turn out the way you wanted, but I am proud of your bravery.”  

Rose smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Harkness,” she said softly.  “If I believe in something, Mr. Harkness, I believe it is him.”

He nodded. “He will come calling, and we will figure all of this out.”

“Thank you, Mr. Harkness. For coming with me and being so helpful,” her smile turned a little bit playful.  “I am sorry there was no one for you to flirt with there.”

Mr. Harkness’s smile turned even bigger and he winked at her.  “On that, you are correct Miss Tyler.  But there is always next time.”

She laughed, feeling a bit better, and hoping that Dr. Noble would come calling soon.


	11. Chapter 11

“He will come,” Amelia said one night as she brushed Rose’s hair.  “I daresay the man was half in love with you already, Rose, he will come.”

It had been three days since Rose had left the Noble’s home and she had heard nothing of Jonathan.  She wondered, initially, if he was just embarrassed, but it seemed to be that that was not the case.  He had not bothered to come calling, and she wondered if she would be receiving a letter from him soon. 

Or perhaps, and most likely, he had already given up on her, on any chance at making things functioning between them.  There was nothing left.  She met Amelia’s eyes in the mirror. 

“He may have just decided he does not want to call.”

“That is  _ not  _ true,” Amelia said forcefully, shaking her head.  “He is simply not sure how to proceed.”

Rose had told Amelia everything that had happened, and her friend had been very sympathetic about the entire ordeal.  Rose was very grateful, but she wanted to talk about happy things for just a moment.  She smiled and patted her friend’s hand. 

“Enough about Dr. Noble,” she said, “Tell me about Mr. Williams, I know that he certainly wrote to you in this time.”

Amelia blushed and ducked her head. “It is best we do not speak of him now.”

“And why not?”

“Do not be angry with me.”

“I could never be angry with you for something regarding your happiness, Amelia,” Rose said softly. 

Amelia nodded slowly and met Rose’s eyes in the mirror.  “Mr. Williams has offered to enter into an official courtship with me.”  
Rose smiled and turned on her stool. “Really?” She said, “Oh, Amelia, how could you ever think I would be upset with you for that?”

“Because if I marry him, I shall be leaving you alone.”

“No, you won’t be,” Rose took her friend’s hands, “We shall always be friends, even if you no longer work for my family.  I should love to attend your wedding and see you in a lovely gown.”

Amelia beamed. “I fear I do not deserve all the attention that Mr. Williams showers upon me.’

“Of course you do,” Rose replied, furrowing her brows.  “And I am very happy for you.  I am sure your marriage will be a happy one.”

Amelia nodded. “I certainly hope so,” she said softly.  “Now, I suppose if you want to be awake in a timely fashion, we should both go to sleep.”

Rose smiled and patted her friend’s hand.  “Come on, then, let’s go to sleep.”

They bid each other goodnight and both retired to their separate beds, where Rose’s thoughts warred with her late into the night.  She chewed her bottom lip raw and clenched her fists in her duvet, wishing on stars and praying that perhaps Jonathan would come calling tomorrow. 

Two more days passed before Ianto knocked on the library and entered, where Rose and Amelia were sitting and reading.  He put his hands together in front of him and nodded to the two of them. 

“Miss Amelia, Miss Tyler.”

“Hello, Ianto, a pleasure to see you,” Rose said, smiling.  “What is it?”  
‘Dr. Noble has come to call.”

Rose felt her smile slip. “He has… It has been nearly a week. Surely he could not have been drunk all this time.’

Ianto winced. “I would not put it past him, my lady, the way you and I saw him on our last visit to the Noble estate. He has requested that the two of you are alone, so I told him a walk around the gardens would be appropriate.”

Rose nodded. “I agree,” she said softly, “There will be plenty of servants about, we should hardly be alone.”

I agree completely,” Ianto said earnestly, “And Miss Amelia, I have a letter for you.”   He handed her the letter, which was clearly from her Mr. Williams.  “Miss Tyler, if you would like to come with me, I will escort you downstairs to him.”

Rose nodded and got to her feet.  Amelia offered her a smile and Rose forced one in return before moving to take Ianto’s arm, who was watching her with a worried expression. 

“Where are my parents?”  Rose asked softly.

“They are downstairs with Dr. Noble, I am afraid,” Ianto said, “They think he is here to settle the courtship, but I think the two of you have far more to talk about than simply that.”

Rose pursed her lips and nodded tersely, “I would have to agree.”

Ianto worked to calm Rose’s anxieties as they reached the parlor.  The second she arrived in the room, Dr. Noble was on his feet, staring at her earnestly.  His hands were trembling, she noticed, as he locked them together in front of him.  “Miss Tyler,” he said shakily, nodding towards her. 

“Look how sweet he is,” Rose heard her mother whisper to her father, “He is so nervous just to be in front of her.”

“Pardon me, Lord and Lady Tyler, may I escort Miss Tyler to the garden?” He asked, looking to her parents. 

They nodded, looking a bit surprised. 

“Certainly,” Lord Tyler said, “There will be plenty of servants there to chaperone you.”

“Rose, love, get a shawl to wear, the cold is biting this October.”

Rose nodded and turned, removing herself from Ianto.  She heard Dr. Noble thank her parents and exit, walking alongside Ianto.

“Pleasure to see you again, sir,” Ianto said kindly.

“Ah, Ianto, I do feel that I owe you an apology.”  Dr. Noble rubbed the back of his neck, unassured. “I am sorry, for what happened last week.”

“I feel that it is not I the apology should go to,” Ianto nodded to Rose, who was collecting her shawl from the coat room.  “Although I do accept your apology.”

“Thank you,” Dr. Noble said, and the two men shook hands before Ianto told Rose that he would be going back to his duties.  She smiled and thanked him before wrapping her shawl around her shoulders.  She looked to Jonathan, who was looking at her with eyes full. Of what, she could not be sure, but it was something akin to affection.  He held out his hand to her, but she kept her distance, now unsure.

“Have you had anything to drink today?”  She asked him.

“Only water, Miss Tyler.”

“And in the week that it took you to come and call on me?” She said, with a bit more ice to her tone.

He winced and dropped his hand.  “I fear I was not so good,” he said, “Although it was not as  _ bad  _ as it was.  Miss Tyler, I am, in fact, disgusted with myself.  I felt I could not see you until I knew I could face you without cowering, because I hate the man that I have become.”

Rose felt the ice around her heart melt a bit.  “But, Dr. Noble, if you had written me the day after our encounter, it would have arrived two days prior to now, and I would not have worried.”  
He frowned. “You doubted that I would come for you?”

“Yes, I did.”

His eyes fell from hers. “I am sorry. Will you let me explain?”

“Yes,” She said.  “Come, let us go to the library.”

“But we are to go to the gardens-”

“It is cold,” she said.  She waved Ianto back over to her.  “If anyone asks, Ianto, we were in the gardens.”

“Yes, Miss,” Ianto nodded to them and walked away from them, as though not seeing it would make it as though it was not happening.  

Rose took Dr. Noble’s arm and led him up the stairs to the library.  He followed along and said nothing, as though he felt anything he would say would be wrong.  She knocked on the library door, and when no one answered, she opened up the door and pulled him inside.  

“This is highly inappropriate-”

“And when did you care about that?” Rose asked. “We were very inappropriate in the market place,” she reminded him.

He blushed deeply and nodded. “I did not think you would want to remember such a time,” he said softly, “That you might be embarrassed of it now.”

“I am not embarrassed,” she said, “Anything that I did, I did willingly, and so did you.  Come, sit with me, we should talk.”

“Yes, we should,” Dr. Noble agreed quietly.  She walked to the couch and sat down, watching him expectantly.  He sat next to her, so that their knees almost touched, but not quite.  She laced her hands together in her lap and chewed her bottom lip nervously, not knowing quite where to begin.  

“I expect you have made a choice,” she said.  

“It has been difficult,” he said, “You have not been in my life nearly long enough to understand what has happened to me.”

Rose blinked at him. “No, I suppose I haven’t,” she said, “Are you speaking of the war?”  

He nodded, not making eye contact with her.  “I had to kill people, Miss Tyler. I fear that alone will never allow me to be worthy of you, but, oh, how I want to be.”

“I never thought about that,” Rose admitted, “I should have considered-”

Jonathan shook his head, cutting her off. “You couldn’t have known.  It was not something that I wished to speak of, you understand.  To kill another man… There are ways to forget, but they are not pleasant.  Well, they  _ weren’t.   _ Until I met you.”  He finally met her gaze and was met with a frown. 

“You cannot possibly be suggesting that I am fixing you,” she said sharply, “Because I do not believe that for a minute.”

Jonathan shook his head. “No.  I cannot be fixed, Miss Tyler, and people want to celebrate the war. And because I am a man, people think that I do not have feelings, and if I do, I should not.  But with you,” he reached out for her cheek, but seemed to think better of it, dropping his hand back to his lap. “With you, I do not think I have to pretend that everything is alright.  Because… If I am truthful, things are not alright.  Often times… I drink so I am so  _ drunk  _ I do not have nightmares.”

Rose had an idea then that was very inappropriate, but one she thought might help him. If she could help him, no matter what, she would do it.  Even if it did damage her honor.  She scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers, pulling it into her lap.  “And tell me why it took so long for you to call?”

He stared down at their hands, as though he had never anticipated being able to touch her like that again.  “Like I said, I hate who I am when I am not with you,” he said, “I hate who I have become, the man who needs a bottle of whisky in one hand.  And… I was that man, all this week.  It embarrasses me.  I do not want you to fix me, I know you cannot.  But I also cannot stand a life without you.  I wish to court you properly, to give up all drink and stay with you forever, but I fear it will not be easy.”

“Of course not,” Rose said softly.  She moved even closer to him.  “Are you sorry?  For last week?”

He nodded.  “I was afraid, when I woke up in my bed, fully clothed.  And Donna came in and told me everything that happened, and that Lady Reinette was gone, and that you had called.  I was relieved, but I was also… Disappointed in myself. I missed time with you because I could not control my urges.  I  _ never  _ want to miss anymore time with you.”

Her heart warmed at that, and she could tell in his eyes that he was sincere, and that he had been off of his whiskey for a least a day.  She squeezed his hand and smiled a little, nodding. 

“You said you had nightmares?” She asked softly.

“Every night.”

She nodded.  “I think we should try something.”

“And what is that, Miss Tyler?” 

“You and I… I may not be able to fix you, Dr. Noble, but perhaps I could… Comfort you.  Protect you.  Stay with me tonight.”

He sputtered and tugged on his ear with his hand that wasn’t holding hers.  “Miss Tyler, it is hardly proper-”

“Listen,” She said softly, touching his cheek.  “I will tell my parents that you wish to stay for dinner.  Then, when we have tea and exchange all our pleasantries, you will say you must go.  Ianto will drive the carriage away, say he is taking you home, and then I will sneak you in through the back.  We will spend the night together, see if you have any nightmares, and Amelia will wake you before dawn.  Please.”

He regarded her carefully.  “You want me to stay? Truly?”

She nodded vigorously.  “I do,” She said, “I want this, between us, to be… Good.  Not perfect. That is impossible.  I want to be close to you, and I want to court you and… Marry you.  But I think we should know.  And I would love to spend a night at your side.”

“It is very risky, Miss Tyler, should we be caught.”

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, their first kiss since the marketplace, and he sighed against her lips.  When she pulled back, he was sitting with his eyes closed, leaning slightly towards her. 

“Should we be caught, we will simply have a hasty marriage,” she purred, moving closer to him.  “What do you say, Jonathan?  Will you spend the night with me?”

“I will drink no wine at dinner,” he promised, his hands coming to clasp her about the waist.  “I will be completely sober.”

“I count on it, Dr. Noble. Will you, then?”  She didn't’ even wait for him to answer, just leaned forward and kissed him again, bringing up her arms to wrap around his neck.  He pulled her as close as her skirts would allow him to, and he kissed her with a passion that she had never felt from him.  

When he pulled away, he nodded vigorously. “I would stay with you every night, if I could, but I suppose one night will do,” he smiled at her, and reached to stroke her cheek.  He sobered slightly.  “I am sorry,” he said, “For last week.  It made me realize I never want you to see me like that.  I never want to forget a moment with you.”

“I forgive you,” she whispered, “But… Do not wait so long to call next time.”

“Never again,” he swore.  She smiled, satisfied, and kissed him once more.  “Suppose we should go to the gardens now, shall we?”

“Anywhere,” he promised, and she could only hope that her plan for the night would go off without a hitch.


	12. Chapter 12

It was odd, the fact that Rose knew she would be spending the night with a man.  Of course, she was very discreet about it and no one would suspect anything if she and Jonathan were very careful. 

They spent time in the garden until Lord and Lady Tyler emerged and joined them.  Jonathan and Rose stood up from where they had been sitting and talking on the stone bench near the wilting daisies, Jonathan standing far taller than he had been before.  He looked quite nervous, so Rose patted his arm before they approached her parents. 

“Mother, father, Dr. Noble has agreed to stay with us for dinner.” Rose said before her parents could say anything at all. Her hand clenched around Jonathan’s arm at the reminder that he would be staying far past dinner.  

“Oh, good,” Lord Tyler smiled, “I was just coming to invite him to do just that,” he said, “I believe we have a lot to discuss, Dr. Noble, about your future with this family.”

Jonathan nodded solemnly. “I wholeheartedly agree, my lord.”

“Perhaps you and I should speak privately beforehand, while the women ready themselves for the meal?” Lord Tyler asked, releasing his reluctant wife, who looked up at him as though she did not know she was not to be involved with this conversation.

“Of course,” Jonathan nodded to Rose, when really all he wanted to do was say goodbye to her with a kiss, before releasing her arm and following her father out of the gardens.  Rose watched them leave, her brows drawn together in worry.

“Oh, don’t you fret about him.  Your father is fond of him,” Lady Tyler said.  “I can not say that he was the sort of man I had planned for you, Rose, but he… He is a man of fine standing, the Noble household will be passed to him. I believe he will be able to take care of you.”

Rose looked to her mother, a bit startled.  “I confess that money never once entered my mind,” she said softly.

“I’m sure it didn’t.  The two of you are far too busy staring at each other to notice much of anything.”  Lady Tyler shook her head. “Now, you must go up and see Amelia, ready yourself for dinner.  I am sure your father and I will have many questions for the both of you.”

Rose nodded, acknowledging that this was true. She bid her mother the appropriate goodbye and restrained herself from running all the way up to her chambers.

“Amelia!” She shouted upon entering, her skirts swirling around her with the wind that she generated on her last few steps.  She barely restrained from slamming the door behind her.

Amelia, who had been folding Rose’s newest underthings, jumped about a foot in the air.  “Goodness!” She settled her hand over her heart. “If you are angling for a new maid, Rose, you’re halfway there.”

Rose giggled and took a step closer to her. “Dr. Noble is here.”

“So I heard,” she said.  At Rose’s inquiring look, she smiled, “Word travels fast around the estate,  _ Miss Tyler _ .  If there is one thing we like to do, it is talk.  I hear he is staying for dinner?”

“Word does travel fast,” Rose remarked. “Yes, and I have a favor to ask of you.”

Amelia arched her eyebrow.  “And what would that be?”

Rose wrung her hands, suddenly feeling awkward about the whole thing. “Well,” she said softly, “I would… Dr. Noble said that he would stop drinking. I want him to stay with me tonight, and we shall see… If we are a good match. As dishonorable as that sounds, I mean it in a completely innocent way.”  She bit her lip and regarded Amelia, who seemed to be thinking, and not judging at all. 

“Alright,” Amelia said slowly, “And what, exactly, do you intend for me to do?”

“Tell Ianto not to drive him home, just bring him to the side of the house when he ‘departs’. Other than that?  Just get him out of here before dawn,” Rose said.  “Come to wake us an hour early so that Ianto can take Dr. Noble back home.”

Amelia only laughed a little.  “Well, Rose, if you’re going to be spending the night with him, you shouldn’t have to call him ‘Dr. Noble’ anymore.”  At Rose’s blush deepening, she only laughed harder, and shook her head.  “Of course, I will.  Lord knows I would love to have a night with Mr. Williams, even if it was just to talk and read together.”

Rose smiled, relieved. “I am beyond happy that you understand,” she said, not able to convey in enough words how relieved she was.  

“Quite,” Amelia said blandly, trying to hide how happy she was for her friend.  “Now, come.  If I’m not mistaken, we’ve only got half an hour to ready you for dinner.  And we want you looking extra nice tonight.”

When Rose arrived at dinner, she was indeed the last there.  The men stood for her, and she smiled, nodding to them before taking a seat at the table next to Jonathan.  He smiled widely at her, and she could see that his wine glass remained empty and dry.  He had not allowed them to fill it.  She pushed her full glass away as well. She would not serve as a temptation for him.  

“How very nice of you to join us,” Lord Tyler quipped to his daughter, though he was smiling, with a sparkle in his eye.

Rose laughed, “I apologize for my lateness, Father, I fear that Amelia and I got caught up in conversation.”

“Oh, whatever will you do when she moves away?” Lady Tyler asked, and turned to Dr. Noble, “You know, she’s courting Mr. Williams now.”

“I did hear that,” Jonathan remarked, “I’ve seen them together once or twice. They are a good match.”

“I suppose so,” Lady Tyler said, “If anything, she is a bit below his class.”

“Mother!” Rose cried, embarrassed.

“Perhaps she is,” Jonathan replied thoughtfully, “But to be truthful, Lady Tyler, I have been an acquaintance of Mr. Williams’ for many years, and I have not seen him so alive as he is with Miss Amelia Pond.”

Rose smiled. “He is quite taken with her,” Rose said, “And I’ve spoken to her many times of him, and the feeling appears to be quite mutual.”

“Well, then, that is all that matters,” Lord Tyler said, smiling.  “Happiness in a marriage is the first thing, would you agree, Dr. Noble?” 

“I would indeed, my lord,” Jonathan said gravely.  “Happiness is something that cannot be replaced by money.”

“Leading us exactly where I want to go,” Lord Tyler said, “Dr. Noble and I have talked at length while Rose was taking her time up in her chambers,” he offered his daughter a smile so she would know that he was teasing.  “But I want to address if with my whole family.  Dr. Noble, you have stated your intentions with my daughter.”

“Yes,” Jonathan nodded. “My intentions are pure.  I wish to court and marry your daughter.”

Rose felt her heart nearly explode in her chest. To hear the words was something else entirely compared to just hearing that she should be married.  She laced her fingers together to keep from reaching over and holding his hand.  

“It is within my rights to establish a courtship right over your head, Rose,” Lord Tyler admitted, “But I don’t wish to.  So, your mother and I are formally asking you if you would like to court Dr. Noble with the intention of marriage?”

Rose looked to him, saw the earnestness in those  _ blessedly  _ clear eyes, and nodded, a wide smile on her face. 

“Yes,” she said, “I would like to begin a courtship with Dr. Noble.”  
She believed him. Everything he said about changing, about becoming sober, about doing what he was supposed to to quell his addiction.  About staying by her side. And the smile that lit his face so fully when she said yes was truly enough to make her heart burst.  

The rest of the dinner was filled with merriment, and, to Rose’s delight, Jonathan’s hand coming out to stop the filling of his wine glass whenever it was offered.  Lord Tyler seemed to notice this, and nodded to Rose with a smile. 

Later that night, when tea was had, Lady Tyler claimed that she had a headache and needed to retire.  Jonathan took that as his cue and looked to Rose, who nodded. 

“I should be taking my leave as well, Lord Tyler,” Jonathan said, “I fear it is getting late.”

“Of course,” Lord Tyler nodded. He stood and shook Jonathan’s hand.  “A pleasure to see you, Dr. Noble, and I am quite happy that we will be seeing more of you.”  he turned to Rose. “Dear, will you please see our guest to the door?”

Rose arched an eyebrow at her father, but nodded.  “Of course.”

She threaded her arm through his and led him to the door.  Once her father was out of earshot, she whispered, “We have guest clothing, and that includes night shifts.”

He smiled at her.  “Thank you.  I still cannot believe we’re doing this.”

“Well, you must start believing.  Now, wait in the back gardens, I will come collect you once I am sure my parents are stowed away for the evening.”

He chuckled a little at that, shaking his head. “Of course.”  he looked up at the sky as they began to head towards where Ianto stayed.  “Certainly looks like rain, though.”

“It does.  Lucky for us!  You can tell your family that you were caught in the storm.”

Jonathan blew out a sigh. “How very lucky indeed.”

Once everything was squared away with Ianto, Jonathan bade Rose a goodbye with a kiss to her knuckles, should anyone be watching, and winked at her before climbing in the carriage.  

Rose hurried back inside so that she could ready herself for bed and come back downstairs to greet Jonathan.  As it turned out, her parents really must have been tired, as there was not a movement in the house, and no chatter when she passed their chambers.  She entered her own room, where Amelia was waiting for her.  She was dressed for bed in record time, and sat perched on her bed, counting to one hundred.  

“You do not think less of me for this, do you, Amelia?”

“Certainly not.  I would do the same thing,” Amelia said as she hung up Rose’s evening gown.  “I’ll be off to my room now.  Walk with me so your parents will think it’s just you and me walking about, and two sets of footsteps will not be suspicious.”

The first drops of rain were just starting to fall when Rose went down to the garden doors.  She saw him standing there and flung the door open. 

“Hello.”

“You’re practically naked.”

She stepped forward, getting close to him.  “You like it.”

“I do, but I don’t- um- let’s go,” he said, blushing from his cheeks down to his neck.  She smiled and took his hand and pulled him up the stairs.  She led him up the stairs slowly, and she tried to pull him quickly past her parents room.  The both of them had trouble trying not to laugh.  She put her finger to her lips and opened the door to her room, pulling him inside and shutting and locking it behind them.

“How are you feeling?” She whispered.

“I have a headache,” he admitted, “I fear I am experiencing symptoms of withdrawal.”

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, and watched as his eyes fell shut and he moved closer to her.  She giggled a little and stepped back. 

“Here, Amelia gave me something for you to wear.”

“And where should I change?”

She reached up and kissed his cheek. “Right here.”

He blushed again, but changed as she was turning down the covers, so that they weren’t really looking at each other.  Rose turned around only when the movement stopped and saw him standing there, looking very vulnerable. 

“Come here,” She said softly, patting the bed.  He came around and got in bed on the other side away from her, watching her the whole time. She got in next to him, feeling a bit shaky.  She reached for him and drew him into a hug, noting that he was shaking.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yes,” he said softly, “Just… Nervous.”

She pulled back and kissed his cheek, and jaw, until she reached his lips.  He met her lips and kissed her urgently, wrapping his arms around her waist firmly.  She cupped his cheeks and drew herself up on her knees so she could press herself firmly against him.  He was sat on his haunches, and she shifted so she could straddle his legs, feeling impossibly brazen for absolutely no reason.  

He continued to kiss her eagerly, one hand running up into her hair, one running lower on her back. He opened his mouth over hers and let out a shuddering sigh against her as she opened her mouth as well.

There was something about the fact that they were learning together that made her heart race even faster, made her want to get even closer.

He turned them, laying her on her back over the pillows.  He seemed uncertain, but never stopped touching her. 

“I-” he broke away from her, “I did not come to… Take advantage of you.”

“It is not taking advantage if I am asking you.”  She wrapped her legs around him, her heart racing even faster, and took his hand from the bed. She pressed it against her side.  “Touch me, Jonathan.”

He shuddered, having never heard his name from her sweet lips.  “ _ Rose,”  _ he pulled her closer.  “I want- I can’t-”

She pulled him back and kissed him again. “I asked you to spend the night with me, no matter how that looks.  We can simply lay together, or we can… Lay together.”

“Your parents-”  
“Are dead to the world,” she said, and he leaned down, kissing her neck, moving over her skin in long gulps.  She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, never having felt anything like this before.  

He pulled up and met her lips again, and she pulled back after only a few moments, fumbling for her oil lamp.  Meeting his eyes, she turned the fire down, plunging them into complete privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only fluff. And I am not sorry
> 
> I don't know if the star thing is true, but damn it this is fiction and it's romantic, so I hope you all forgive my scientific inaccuracies. I am, unfortunately, an English major and know less than nothing about the night sky.
> 
> Enjoy!

The two of them fell asleep all wrapped up in each other, her head pillowed on his chest and his arms around her back, just as the storm began outside. Nothing about it felt unnatural or wrong, and she knew right then that no matter what happened, she was to be with this man.  His chest rose and fell underneath her cheek, and she pressed closer to him, snuggling into him.

He grunted as he started to awaken, rubbing his hand over her now bare back. It was a nice feeling, and she closed her eyes, squeezing him to let him know she was awake.

“Hello,” she said softly, propping herself up on his chest to peer down into his glinting eyes in the darkness.  “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts,” he admitted as her hand rose to cup his cheek. “I fear that withdrawal is a painful thing, my dear.”

She frowned, feeling sorry for him but knowing that she could do nothing to soothe his pain.  She reached forward and rubbed her hand through his hair over and over. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw his eyes fall shut and smiled a little.  

“Is that a bit better?” She whispered to him, and he nodded against her hand. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, his fingers slowly stroking her skin.  She liked this quiet moment, in the dark, her leg threaded between his.  This was the closest she could be to to another human being, and it was absolute bliss.  She shifted even closer to him and leaned down.  

“Can I kiss you?”

“I would like it very much if you did,” he replied, angling his head slightly. 

She slid up his body and leaned down to kiss him, her eyes fluttering shut as she remembered the touch of his lips on hers.  She left her hand in his hair, her fingers curling into the strands.  He swept his hands up and down her sides, eager to touch her in a way she knew that nobody had been before.  Even if they were men who had showed an interest in her, it had always been a chaste interest.  She knew Jonathan craved her mind as well as her body, but as she was discovering, it was very nice indeed to be wanted.  

She moved slowly to straddle his waist under the covers, running her hands through his hair again. He wrapped his arms all the way around her waist and rolled her under him, kissing her more boldly, now that they’d had plenty of practice. 

She pulled back when it grew hard to breathe and traced her fingertips over his cheek. “How do you feel about a little adventure?” She asked.  Lightning struck, lighting the amused look on his face.  

“What could you mean by that?” He questioned in return, sitting back from her.

“We should go to the library, watch the big storm through those giant windows,” She stretched her arms behind her, fingertips brushing the headboard, and seemed to fixate on her chest, as he moved down to press kisses down from her collarbones. She settled one hand on the back of his neck and let him continue his attentions on her, closing her eyes against it.  Eventually, though, she remembered that she asked him a question and tugged at the short hairs on the nape of his neck.  

“Dr. Noble,” she said in mock seriousness.  “I believe I asked you a question.”

He moved up from her chest, licking his way back to her mouth.  He kissed her deeply and pulled back and looked into her eyes. “You no longer have to call me Dr. Noble, Rose.”

“I do in public,” She reminded him.

“But your bed is not public. That is very,  _ very  _ private.” 

“It is indeed,” Rose said softly, “Just for you and me.”

“And me?”

She wrinkled her nose.  “You know that it is.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Jonathan.”

He smiled at that, and gave her a chaste kiss before lying down on top of her, his head on her chest.  The way he adjusted himself, she could tell that he was listening to her heart, and it made her smile her widest smile.  

“So what’s this about an adventure, Rose?”

“I do believe I’ve already told you,” She said, “We should watch the storm.”

“In the library,” he said.

“Yes, the windows are enormous.  It would be like we’re standing outside.”

“Well then, we might put some clothes on,” He told her.

She ran her hand as far down her body as she could manage.  “A shame, that.”  
“You have become rather brazen this night,” He said, surprised, though he could tell that she was not displeased.  

She smiled up into the darkness.  “I believe I have only… Only because I care for you so much, and know that this is all there is for me.  Well, when it comes to men, anyway.”

‘And you are all there is for me,” he said softly.  “Shall we?”

“Shall we what?”  
“Have you forgotten about our adventure already?”

She giggled. “Of course not!  You have to get off me though.”

“I think I shall stay here, using your breast as my pillow, forevermore,” he said, cuddling closer to her.

She muffled the sound of her laugh in her hand, stroking his back softly. “We don’t have to if you wish to stay here.”

“Oh, but we have all night.  It must only be midnight. Come, let us away!  To the library.”

He rolled off of her and the two of them got back into their night shifts.  Jonathan put his trousers on over his and reached for her hand. She smiled widely and took his hand.  She pulled him out the door and led him to the library, thankfully in the opposite direction of her parents’ bedroom.  

The rain beat down on the roof of the estate, and Rose slowly opened the door to the library, leading him inside.  It was so strange, to see how the rain fall so powerfully while still being inside.  It looked very much like they were outside.  Rose approached the window, her bare toes touching the floor in a way she was fairly sure that they never had before. She released Jonathan’s hand to peer up at the sky. 

“Look at the stars,” he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. His nose pressed to her hair and she could feel his smile against her. 

“Oh,” she glanced up and squeezed his arms against her.  “That is so beautiful.”

The stars looked strange in the sky with the way the rain was falling.  They looked discolored, and she squinted at them, wondering if perhaps she could not truly see what was going on. 

“Why do they look like that?”

“Clouds,” he said softly, “Distortion of the rain.”

“They’re grey.”

“Mm,” he nuzzled his nose into her hair. “You were right, this was a very good idea, a very lovely adventure.”

“Shh, no, I am not done looking,” she said firmly, gripping his arms against her.  He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and pressed his temple to hers.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“Yes,” he admitted, “And I feel a bit.. Uneased. Though maybe that is simply because we might be caught.”

Rose bit her lip, wishing she knew more about his addiction, wishing that she could help.  “I am sorry that I can not make it better.”

“I am told that I might become nauseous,” he said, “By my physician.  Luckily, I have not reached that yet, and I suspect my stomach is strong enough that I might not.”

Rose leaned her head back against his shoulder, peering up at the stars. “Yes,” She said softly, “I hope that is the case.”

“Mm,” he said, “I may be on bed rest, should it come to that,” he admitted.  “I shall be fighting it off like an illness,” he said softly.  “I will have no relief from it all.  Sleeping next to you, however brief, seems to have made an impact on me.” 

“Shall we return to bed then?” She asked, “And we shall see if your nightmares return.”

“In a moment,’ He said, removing himself from her and sitting in front of the winter.  “Here, come sit with me here.”

She sat in front of him, between his legs, and let him pull her up against his chest.  They sat together, the rain pounding against the window. Jonathan rested his chin on the top of her head.  It was, perhaps, the first time they had sat in such quiet companionship, and Rose was overcome with a feeling of peace.  She no longer felt anxiety.  This was where she was meant to be. With Jonathan, her courtship partner, her now lover, enjoying a quiet moment simply because they liked to be together.  Her heart was full and she cuddled further back against him, feeling his heart beat against her chest. 

How long they sat there, she could not be sure.  She only knew that where she sat, her knees drawn up and her back to his chest, his legs bracketing her hips and legs, feet past hers.  She loved this. Loved being near him. 

“May I tell you something?” She asked softly.

“Of course you may.”

She traced her fingers over his hand. “Jonathan, I-” she stopped and laced their fingers together, looking up at the stars again.  “I love you.”

He pressed his nose to the back of her head.  “I love you too,” he whispered in a trembling voice, like it was a secret, or perhaps, simply like it was for her and only her, and she closed her eyes against the sound of it. 

“Oh, good,” She said softly.

“I know we’ve only just begun courting, but I am quite excited to marry you,” he said, “To see you in a white gown, coming down to me with a bright smile on your face,” his voice sounded far away and dreamy.  “I love seeing you smile.”  
She grinned and felt as though her heart might burst.  “Might not get to wear white now, Jonathan.”

“Well, no one has to know that,” he chuckled. 

They sat there for another half hour before it became quite clear that Rose could no longer stay awake.  Jonathan lifted her up by the hand and they walked together back to Rose’s room unnoticed.  Rose pressed the door shut behind them and Jonathan shed his trousers to get back into bed. Rose crawled in next to him, lamenting the fact that there was no skin on skin contact anymore.  But of course, Amelia would need to come and get Jonathan to leave in the morning, It wouldn’t do for her to find them naked.  

He pulled the blankets up around them and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  “Come here,” he whispered. 

She scooted forward and they wrapped their arms around each other, legs tangling discreetly underneath the sheets.  

“I do love you,” Jonathan said softly.

“I love you too,” she said, closing her eyes, smiling at the moment, capturing it in her mind forever so that no matter how long they were together, this first night would also be the most beautiful and tranquil moment she had ever experienced. 

The rain continued to beat down around them, and Rose stroked her hand against his back. 

“Jonathan?”

“Mm?”

“If you fall ill, with your withdrawal.... I want to come visit you, and tend to you in your own home.”

“You might not like how you see me.”

“Well if we are going to court and be married, it is a bit important, don’t you think?  To see you everyday, in every way?”

He stroked her hair and seemed to be thinking for a moment. “Alright,” he said, “I would love to have you there with me. Perhaps you can stay on the estate.”

“I would like that,” Rose said, “If you promise to send someone to fetch me the  _ moment  _ you need me.”

“I promise, Rose.”

She pressed her nose to his chest, and with a final sigh, feeling dreadfully content, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of them sitting together in front of the window is so clear in my mind, and I wish I could draw it for you all :( It's a lovely idea in my head! 
> 
> Please review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate one more chapter of this to wrap things up nice and tight :) 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of sickness, but nothing described.
> 
> enjoy!

Rose woke up to the press of warm lips against her cheek.  It was Jonathan, rousing her before he left.  It was still dark, but the sort of dark that falls right before dawn.  She reached up and touched his cheek, trailing her fingers along to his jaw.  She looked at him for a long while, simply because she liked looking at him, and he let her look.  She suspected that was because he was also looking.  Not that she minded in the least.  

“I wish you did not have to go,” she said softly, stroking his cheek.

He smiled. “I wish that too,” he replied, “Unfortunately, I believe Amelia will soon be coming to collect me, so I must be dressed.”

She felt a wave of sadness crash over her. She knew the night would come to an end, of course, but as they laid together in her bed, she had prayed that it would never have to be over.  She sighed and nodded.  “If you must,” she said, offering him a small smile.  He returned it and leaned down to kiss her, this one slow and savoring and making her rethink everything that had led her to this moment.  It really made her heart burst with happiness.  

He pulled back and placed a little buss on her nose before rolling out of bed.  “I shall see you soon.”

She sat up in bed, rubbing one of her eyes to clear the sleep from it.  “And how are you feeling today?” She asked him, keeping her voice quiet.

“Achy,” he admitted, “I fear I might be falling ill.  I confess I did not want to leave the bed.”

“It could be withdrawl,” she said, “You may feel better tomorrow, or in a few days.”

“Perhaps,” Jonathan said softly, “I certainly hope so.”  
He got dressed quietly and Rose watched him, wanting nothing more than to have him with her some more, but she knew she could not have that.  Not today at least.  

“The rain has stopped,” She said conversationally.

“That it has,” he said, “The perfect alibi for me to be here all night.”

“Be sure that your mother does not ask my parents about why you were here, that will stir nothing but trouble,” Rose shuddered, and Jonathan let out a low chuckle. 

“I will tell her that they were embarrassed about it and she is not to bring it up.  My mother understands embarrassment, if nothing else.”

Rose laughed and got out of bed.  “Come here to me.”  She winked at him, and he offered her a laugh that sounded a bit shaky, as though he did not see it as a joke and was already considering returning to her bed.

“Oh, no, Rose, if I kiss you again, I really shan’t leave,” he said, looking away from her, his cheeks turning a very fetching shade of red. 

She reached out a hand for him and laughed.  “Good, good, come here then.”

He pulled on his coat and fastened the appropriate buttons before stepping over to her.  “Hello,” he said softly, and reached for her waist.  She let him pull her close and he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes fluttering shut.

“It really is a shame to see you so clothed,” she said, “After such a lovely night last night.”

“Don’t remind me, I will never leave this room, Rose.”

“Jonathan?”

“Mm.”

“Kiss me one more time.”  
“It will not be the last time, love.”  He pulled her closer to him and bent down to kiss her, long and lingering, only breaking away from her when a knock sounded at Rose’s bedroom door.  Rose stepped back from him and he smiled warmly, turning to answer the door. 

“Miss Pond.”

“Hello, Dr. Noble.  Ianto has the carriage ready for you, and I am the only one in the house who has stirred thus far.”

“I will write, Rose,” Jonathan said over his shoulder, and Rose smiled, giving him an awkward little wave before he disappeared out the door with Amelia.  She seated herself on the bed and waited for Amelia to return.  When she did, Rose perked up with interest. 

“Did he say anything?” She asked.

“Not really,” Amelia said, smiling a little.  “But, Rose, it is very clear that he wanted to stay with you.”

“Really?” Rose found herself beaming. “I am… Very hopeful, for our relationship.”

Amelia grinned back at her friend. “And so you should be!  I did not ask him about his night, because of course, that would be… Inappropriate, but he was certainly loath to do anything but speak to you and stay with you.”

Rose nodded. “I wish he could have.”  
“Oh, Rose, and I wish for you.”

***********

As Rose had expected, Jonathan fell ill with the symptoms of his withdrawal.  Donna came to call, saying that he was nauseated, shaking and asking for Rose.  Rose looked to her mother. 

“Can I go to him?”  Rose asked her mother.  

Lady Tyler looked to her husband.  “If she goes, he will just ask for her again once she leaves. Won’t he?” She turned her attention to Donna. 

Donna nodded.  “He has been very adamant that he wishes to see her.  I fear that he would simply be distressed again if she left.”

“Do I have permission to stay until he gets better?” Rose asked. “He is not doing this for me, but… I am part of it.”

Lord Tyler agreed, and so Lady Tyler had no choice but to agree as well. Amelia hurried to help Rose pack a bag, and then packed one for herself, as she would have to go along with Rose.  Donna went with them, explaining that Rose would most likely need to stay for several nights to tend to him. 

“Rose?” Donna approached her friend, a smile on her face.  “I do believe my brother is in love with you.”

Rose offered a watery smile in return and nodded.  “I should hope so,” She whispered, “I am in love with him.”  
“And he would not have given up his drink if it weren’t for you.”  
“I hate to think that it has anything to do with me,” Rose said, frowning.

Donna nodded. “I know that you do, but it is true enough that you make him better.  He realized he would never be happy if he kept on the way he was, and that he wanted to be happy with you.”

“Did he tell you that?”

Donna smiled a little. “Well, he is a bit delirious at times, and not at all contagious, so we’ve been in the room with him.”

Rose blushed a little with the knowledge that everyone had seemingly heard how Jonathan felt for her, but she supposed it was alright, if they were going to proclaim it to the world anyway.  She was happy, she realized suddenly, as she helped Amelia pack the bags.  She was happy knowing that she would be married, happy in knowing who she was going to be married to.  It was an odd feeling that she never thought she would have, and the joy of it struck her full in the heart. 

Ianto did not drive them, as Donna had brought her own carriage to the Tyler household, and Rose kissed her parents goodbye before leaving, though she couldn’t say she was too sorry to be going.  The three women chatted in the carriage, as Donna was quite fond of Amelia as well, and the friendship between the three of them was something unexpected, but quite nice.  Amelia spoke of her correspondence and courtship with Mr. Williams, her face alight with joy and contentment.  Rose would be sorry to not see Amelia every day, but it would be lovely to have her as a friend and not a servant anymore. 

Soon enough, Rose found herself at Jonathan’s bedside, relieving his mother of her post there. She took the damp cloth that Lady Noble had been pressing to his brow and placed it on his cheek, hoping he would open his eyes. 

“I am sorry, Miss Tyler, that you had to come here underneath these circumstances,” Lady Noble said.

“Oh, I am not sorry at all,” Rose said. “I am happy to spend time with him, no matter how that looks.”  She smiled up at the lady of the house, who offered a watery smile in return.  It was clear that she never expected Jonathan to find any sort of love at all, what with his past actions being what they were.  And it was true, no woman would have stayed with him long term, but Rose was so very different. Rose was  _ his,  _ and he was hers, and no woman was quite as strong willed as Rose Tyler. 

Everyone left the room then, leaving her alone in Jonathan’s chambers, which would have been scandalous if he wasn’t so ill. As if sensing everyone had left, his eyelids fluttered open and he peered up at her.

“Rose,” he whispered, turning toward the cloth.

She smiled and wet the cloth again before returning it to his cheek and neck.  “Hello,” she whispered.

“Mother said you would probably stay at home, and not come.”

“Why would I not come?”

“I- I do not pretend to know why my mother thinks the things she does.”

Rose giggled and scooted the chair closer to him. “I did so miss you, Jonathan, I had to come to you. I’ll be staying here until you are better.”

He grimaced. “You will see me like this for days to come, then, I am afraid.”

“Well, luckily for you, I am not afraid,” she said, tilting her chin.  Grinning, then, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I only wish,” she whispered, “That I could be in that bed next to you.”

“Ooh, do not let my mother hear you say that.”

She laughed. “I wouldn’t.  But I’ll think it all I like, is that alright?”  
“Don’t make me think about it too much,” he chuckled, his eyes falling closed again.  “Rose, I had no nightmares, the night I was in your bed.”

“That’s right, you didn’t,” Rose acknowledged.

“I have… Had nightmares since then.”

Not caring one bit about propriety, Rose knelt down on the floor and put her head next to his.  He opened his eyes again upon feeling her closeness, and the two of them sat, looking at each other, for what felt like a very long while.  

“I wish I felt well,” He whispered, “So that I could take you on walks and into town.  I am wasting our courtship in my bed.”

She lifted her hand, pushing his hair off his forehead.  This seemed to soothe his headache, as he leaned into the touch, and she smiled, continuing to touch him that way as he calmed, the lines on his face smoothing out as he was relieved from the pain. She considered her answer carefully.

“My dear, you are ill now because you were ill before.  I doubt the inside of your body is used to being so clean!  You must give it time.”

He smiled.  “I am so lucky to have you,” He murmured.  “I love you so very much, Rose.”

Checking that no one would be entering the room, she leaned down and kissed him slowly, letting him take control of it.  It was soft and gentle, but Jonathan grew tired very quickly and needed to pull away.  

“I love you too, Jonathan,” she whispered, “And when you are well, we will have a proper courtship, and be married.  And then I shall sleep in your bed every night.”

“Will we still go on night adventures?”

“I suppose, if you want.”

“Everything looks different in the dark,” he said softly, “Except you.  The stars shine on you, I think they depend on your existence. If Rose Tyler is not around, the sky grows dark.”

“You are a charmer,” She said, flushing a little at such high praise.  
“I mean every word.”

“I know.  And that is what makes you so powerful.”  
She sat with him, caressing his head to ease his pain, and they whispered softly to each other, until Jonathan fell into a sleep that seemed peaceful.  He was dreaming, but it did not seem painful.

“My love,” she said softly, tasting the words on her tongue.  She returned to the chair but continued to stroke his hair until she was retrieved for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Next up is my zombie AU AND a Christmas fic I've been working on! (As well as all the rest of the Secret Santa presents I have)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed Rose and Jonathan's little adventure! Thank you so much for all the love on it!

He was sick for a few weeks, through Rose supposed, for the amount he drank, that was to be expected.  Rose stayed with him as much as she possibly could, though the family liked when she ate with them, so she often obliged.  

There were days that she walked with him in the garden, a dressing gown wrapped tightly around him.

“This is highly inappropriate and highly embarrassing,” he muttered as she hooked his arm with hers. 

“I am not embarrassed.”

“I am,” Jonathan mumbled. “I am so helpless anymore.”  He would not look at her and she frowned, tugging him against her. 

“You are not helpless.  You are just sick. It will not be like this forever, I promise,” She smiled a little.  “Besides, I quite like taking care of you, it makes me feel quite…”

“Wifely?”

She laughed a little bit and grinned up at him. “I am being a bit wifely, except I cannot be with you at all times.”

“I do not want you to be separate from me,” he grumbled, “I hate being alone at night,” he admitted to her. 

“Then perhaps I can sneak to be with you tonight,” Rose said softly.

“We… We will not be having any- I mean, that is to say-”

“Just to have a bit of a snuggle,” Rose laughed, tipping her head against his shoulder for a moment. He smiled sheepishly at her, but had to agree on a quiet mumble.  She rather liked the idea of cuddling up next to him once more, now that they were in the same home again.

That very night she had crept to his room, sneaking in once the rest of the house had gone to sleep. 

“Hello,” he said softly, sitting up in bed.  “I see you have made it past the gauntlet.”

She grinned and shut the door quietly behind her.  She untied her dressing gown and dropped it at the foot of the bed before getting in with him, watching his face in the darkness.  He looked at her with the happiest smile she’d had on him in a long while.  

“I missed you,” he said, sliding down in the bed. “I really did, here in my bed.”

She cuddled down next to him, reaching over to wrap her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his chest.  She closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat under her face and the steady movement of his breaths. 

“How have you been feeling tonight?” Rose asked him softly, trailing her fingers up and down his sides. 

“Much better,” he said gently, “So much better, love.”

“No more headaches?”

“Not as much,” he admitted, turning to press a kiss to her forehead.  “I find that the several cups of tea a day that you have been bringing me have aided me.”

She chuckled.  “Surely, that is all I have done for you.”

“Oh, of course.”

They lay in silence for awhile. 

“I know you’re tired,” she said softly, and braced herself up on one elbow before leaning down and kissing him.  He responded sluggishly at first, but it quickly grew to be more than a simple kiss. He pushed his fingers into her hair and kissed her back, drawing her closer to him.  She found herself half on top of him, one leg between his, and could not think of anything else, really.  She liked having him hold her, had missed it so dearly while he was sick.  She loved holding him back as well, her arms wrapped around him, knowing that she was he was the only one allowed to do so.  

The only one that  _ had  _ done so.

She pulled back after several moments. “So sorry,” she said softly, “You must be exhausted.  I’m sorry.”

“I… Am not,” he said softly, laughing a little.  “I am very  _ fine,  _ now that I’m here with you,” he looked at her worriedly. “How are you going to get up on time so no one will find you?”

‘I will simply wait until you fall asleep,” She said, kissing him once more before settling her head on his chest.  

“And how will you not fall asleep?  I am quite warm and possibly, very comfortable.”

She giggled and nuzzled into his chest. “Perhaps,” she admitted, “But I really do think that I will be able to remain awake.”

As it was, Rose was able to stay awake until Jonathan fell asleep.  Granted, it did not take him very long, as he was very tired, so she leaned up and watched him sleep for a few moments. He looked very peaceful, all worry lines all smoothed out.  She cupped his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb over his cheekbone.  She smiled a little, feeling a little bit as though this was what true contentment felt like. 

He looked less pale, certainly more healthy, and she was confident that his withdrawal symptoms would be over soon.  She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing his hair off of his face.  

“Goodnight, my love,” she whispered, and crept from his bed and back to her room.

***************

Six months later, Rose walked down the aisle in a stunning white gown, supplied by Lord and Lady Tyler as a wedding present.  They were very happy that their daughter had finally chosen someone after all the time she had spent saying she didn’t want to get married.  She and Jonathan had whispered in the dark about traveling together once they were married, taking a very extended honeymoon and traveling around Europe.  

When they’d brought it up to their parents, they were strangely accepting, and Rose and Jonathan had exchanged a look, as both of them were very skeptical of their parents’ approval. 

Now, though, after what felt like forever, Jonathan’s hard exterior had been shed.  He seemed like a different man, a  _ happy  _ man, with a smile on his face whenever the woman he loved was near.  She was quite the same way, not the stoic woman who regarded marriage with disdain. She knew now what it was, that happiness that came with being with someone you love.  It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she never wanted anyone else, not ever. 

The ceremony was quick, at Jonathan and Rose’s request, and then the two of them hardly heard any of it anyway, for the way they were staring into each other’s eyes.  Mr. Harkness called it a “disgusting display of affection” but he was smiling as he said it, so everyone knew that he wasn’t quite serious. 

The reception was at the Tyler Estate, and Rose found herself chatting with Amelia for much of it, when she wasn’t with Jonathan.  Amelia was to be wed in another month, and Rose would have to find another maid, but she found that Jonathan could help her dress, so she was not too worried about it.  Amelia had always been her friend, first and foremost, anyway. 

Mr. Williams swept Amelia away for a dance, and Jonathan moved to stand next to Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“Hello,” He said, smiling down at her.

“So, is this what you always dreamed of?” She asked, “When you thought of how this would… Happen?”

“I always knew that you were special,” he replied, “Now I simply see how much, and that is something I could never ever wish to take back.  It was a terribly happy day, really, and he pulled her to the dance floor with him, so that the two of them could enjoy the night in each other’s arms.  

She stepped close to him, probably a bit too close to him than was appropriate, and rested her head against his chest as they danced.  She closed her eyes and listened to the music that played, the violin players her mother had hired playing happily.  It was, in a word, perfect. 

Donna thought it was quite perfect as well, and she really was proud of herself for setting them up to begin with. 

They stayed in Rose’s room that night, as they would not leave on their honeymoon for a few more days.  They bid their guests goodbye and headed upstairs as quickly as they could, him holding her hand all the way.  She held onto him as he led her up the stairs, far away from her parents and everyone else. 

She liked when he looked at her with the absolutely goofy grin that he was giving her now.  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, staring into her eyes the whole time.  She loved this man more than she ever thought possible, and here he was, in front of her.

When he shut her bedroom door behind them, she was not sure she had ever been happier.  She was beaming at him when he turned to her.

“My dear husband, I do believe that there are a million tiny pearl buttons up my back.  I shall have a very difficult time getting out of this dress,” she said softly, stepping towards him.  He grinned at her, knowing this game and wanting to play along, but also bursting with happiness he could not quite keep in.

“Well, my wife, I shall simply have to assist you.  What do you think?” 

“I think I quite agree,” She said, standing right in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  He reached behind her for the buttons at the top of her back.  He unbuttoned them slowly, only fumbling slightly, as he watched her face the whole time.

“We are married,” he whispered, grinning.

“Mm?  What gave you that impression?”  
He laughed and kissed her, continuing down the buttons, caressing her back as he went.  He pulled back only to murmur into her neck, “I love you very much, my dear,” he said, squeezing her waist.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes for a reason she could not explain.  “I love you very much, too.”

“Where will we go first?”

“I think Ianto says we shall go to France first.”

“Oh, and you are speaking to Ianto about all our travels?’

“Well, he did agree to drive us, which was very kind of him.”  
“You and I both know that he wants to travel just as much as we do,” Jonathan grinned, “And when we are not with him, he will have an absolute ball.”

Rose smiled softly. ‘I do hope that he does,” she said softly, “He does not have much time off.”  
Jonathan tired of talking of Ianto, and took Rose’s veil from the top of her head and set it gently on the vanity.  She smiled at his delicate touch and watched as he came closer to her again, with far more urgency than he had had before. 

It was a steady stream of soft touches and gentle confessions, and many more unbuttoned buttons, as Rose really did have a lot of them on her dress.  They finally went to sleep, wrapped up so tightly in each other that it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other one began. 

And really, the two of them would not have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review?


End file.
